


Охренеть можно!

by Sumya



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumya/pseuds/Sumya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внезапная и добровольно-принудительная гомофилия, одного отдельно взятого гомофоба в диалогах и действиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охренеть можно!

Тот день, когда он решил восстановить справедливость и отвести душу на заезжем пидаре, недавно поселившимся в их дворе Дима запомнил надолго, скорее всего навсегда.

Дело вобщем-то яйца выеденного не стоило, но карты легли так, что у него в тот день было отвратительное настроение и срочно надо было как-то сбросить напряжение. Сторонний пидар, конкретно ему ничего плохого не сделавший, оказался идеальным объектом.

Еще с вечера позвонила Галя и сказала, что не сможет пойти с ним в кино, потому что нужна помощь маме на даче. С Галей вообще было всё сложно. Диме она нравилась, он долго её добивался и ухаживал, но даже, когда Галя сдалась под его неотразимым напором и допустила его до тела, она всё равно оставалась далека и независима. И Димону уже хотелось съехаться и зажить вместе. Он даже уже был готов предложить это, вот только предмет его чаяний явно мог и отказом ответить. Так что они уже полгода крутили друг другу мозги, трахаться трахались, но на этом всё и заканчивалось.

На работе тоже все было не слава богу, начальник наорал, сказал если Димон и дальше будет дурака валять, то уволит его нахрен. Димон ему чуть было не дал в морду. Работу было терять жалко, платили нормально, да и от дома недалеко. Но вот необходимость подчиняться этому манерному мудаку с высшим образованием и богатым папочкой бесила неимоверно.

На всё это был только один ответ - пиво! Много пива. И как следствие похмелье и общая озлобленность на весь мир.

А утром мелкий - его брат Костик, начал громко жаловаться, что когда пару дне назад забирал свою Таню с занятий, то увидел, что там тренером работает пидар.

\- Нет, ну ты прикинь! - возмущался он, запихивая в себя бутерброд, - пидаренок же натуральный! Тонкий, звонкий, весь такой гибкий-хлипкий, да еще и на каблуках!

\- Чего? - не понял Димон, мучившийся похмельем, - На каких, мать твою, каблуках?

\- Дак, я ж говорю! - обрадовался Костик, что брат наконец-то превратился из пассивного слушателя в активного, - Пидар! Пидар как он есть! Знаешь, что он преподает? Фитнес на каблуках! Прикинь? И сам же на этих блядских каблуках щеголяет!

\- Они там в этом клубе охренели совсем что ли? - возмутился Дима. Он и сам туда ходит и Костик тоже, но не на всякие там танцы-шманцы, а в качалку, так что никаких тренеров не видел. А вот у Костика была девчонка - Таня, с которой он там и познакомился. Так вот она то на йогу, то на пилатос, то на ещё какую хрень любила сходить.

\- Угу, охренели. К этому пидару очередь теперь на запись. Танька мне уши прожужжала как хочет туда попасть! Типа он такой, сякой, разтакой! Ты бы его видел! Ноги как у бабы от ушей, спина узкая, жопа круглая как мяч, волосы аж до талии. Я его когда со спины увидел… короче не сразу понял, что он не баба.

Костик смущенно замолчал и сжался. Димон на это только хмыкнул. И так ясно. Младший отличался повышенным стояком на всё, что движется… Но вообще пиздец, конечно. Живой пидар в их клубе.

\- Этот голубой еще и в нашем дворе живет, прикинь, да? - продолжил Костик. - В одни магазины с нами ходит.

\- На каблуках? - изумился Димон.

\- Не… не на каблуках, - Костик тяжело вздохнул, - я его вчера в Карусели видел. Кроссовки там, кенгуруха, джинсы правда в обтяжку, жопу облегают как вторая кожа. Пиздец просто…

Похмелье, раздражение и злость подсказали Димону, что он совершенно не хочет ходит в одни и те же магазины вместе с пидаром. И воздухом одним с ним дышать не хочет.

\- А где ты говоришь, он живет? - с подозрением спросил у брата Димон.

\- Э, ты чего? - Костян испугался реакции брата, не хватало еще, чтобы тот глупостей наделал и так оба не на слишком хорошем счету были у правоохранительных органов и участкового взаимно знали в лицо, - я же ничего такого не имел ввиду…

\- Да братан, - Димон растянул губы в улыбке, - ты что подумал, я же просто… Ну ты сам говорил, что он одевается как нормальный пацан. А вдруг увижу? Или за руку поздороваюсь? Это ж вовек не отмыться.

Костик посмотрел на него с подозрением, но всё же ответил:

\- Напротив живет, на пятом этаже,  помнишь там семья жила с тройняшками, мать их еще троллейбус водила? Вот в ту квартиру он и переехал.

\- Ага, - не по доброму улыбнулся Димон, - понял.

\- Только ты глупостей не наделай. В последний раз чуть не посадили, - напомнил ему случай годичной давности Костян. Их тогда и правда чуть не привлекли за драку. Дело еле-еле удалось решить миром.

\- Да нормально всё будет, братан, ты не парься, - отмахнулся Димон, - я же ничего не собираюсь делать.

Но он собирался. Плана как такового не было. Он просто хотел начистить пидару морду и припугнуть его так, чтобы он свалил из их района, а в идеале и города, а может даже и из страны. Потому что нечего этим пидарам рядом с нормальными людьми жить! Мерзость какая - с мужиком трахаться, когда столько баб вокруг! Он бы свою Галю ни на кого не променял. При мысли о Гальке опять противно заныло в груди. Она явно не рассматривала его всерьез. И Димон ревновал и бесился, понимая, что она может в любой момент без проблем его бросить.

Попасть в нужную парадную не составило большого труда. Квартиру в которой жила семья с тройняшками он знал, потому что этажом ниже жила его бывшая школьная любовь, которая не раз жаловалась что мелкие черти носятся до самого вечера и мешают спать, а родителями разговаривать бесполезно. Подежурив немного на скамейке у входа, Димон дождался, когда дверь открылась, выпуская на улицу молодую девицу с таксой на поводке и проскочил внутрь.

Поднявшись на пятый этаж он критически оглядел дверь и задумался, что делать. Самый просто способ был - открыть дверь, дать в морду, и внутри отметелить чертова пидара, расхаживающего на каблуках. Но тут возникало сразу несколько проблем. И самая простая из них - пидар мог ведь и не открыть, или запомнить его лицо и потом отнести заяву в полицию. С пидара скажется, это настоящие мужики там себя не ведут, а заднеприводный вполне может.

Димон представил как будет бить пидара и поморщился. Субъект покушения в его сознании выглядел большим жирным червяком-опарышем.

На лестницу вышла соседка.

\- Дима? - удивилась она.

С трудом Дима узнал в ней свою бывшую воспитательницу из садика.

\- Тамара Петровна? - протянул он.

\- Ты что тут делаешь? - спросила старушка.

\- Да, вот, - Дима махнул рукой вниз, - к девушке пришел, а её дома нет. Думал посидеть на лестнице подождать.

\- Это в Ане Завражной что ли? - Тамара Петровна поправила очки на носу, - так она только завтра будет, они же на дачу уехали.

\- Не знал, - Дима развел руками, мечтая, чтобы навязчивая старушенция свалила куда-нибудь.

\- Может чайку выпьешь? - предложила Тамара Петровна, - раз уж девушки твоей нет?

\- Выпью, - кивнул Димон, - только она не моя девушка. Так знакомая. Просто давно не виделись.

Он прошел в квартиру за Тамарой Петровной, в голове уже зрел отличный план включавший в себя немного акробатики и смежные балконы.

***

Субботу Геша традиционно посвящал себе. Не то чтобы другие дни недели были отданы кому-то еще, но именно в субботу он любил себя с особым усердием. Он даже не брал никаких занятий на субботу, как бы его не уговаривали в клубе. Для этого была причина, в субботу и воскресенье в клуб ходило ощутимо больше народу, а значит и очень многие заправские натуралы, стремились утвердиться за его счет. Противненько, хотя Геша и научился не реагировать на такое. Он больше любил занятия в будние дни.  Его контингет - это милые домохозяйки, мечтающие стать женщинами-вамп, а тут как раз его курс одновременно и фитнес, и уроки хождения на каблуках. Два в одном, так сказать.  Кроме того женщины находили его милым и даже очаровательным.  Приятно, когда те с кем работаешь тобой восхищаются.  

Геша всегда считал себя метросексуалом и это не имело никакого отношения к его ориентации. Геша любил себя и любил хорошо выглядеть. Он ходил в солярий два раза в неделю, занимался фитнесом, соблюдал сбалансированную диету, брал массаж курсами и разумеется посвящал себе любимому все субботы в году.

В субботу он просыпался позже, пил зеленый чай и съедал легкий но сытный завтрак, делал комплекс упражнений на растяжку и приступал к самосоверщенствованию. Для начала он смешивал масла, точнее добавлял несколько капель разный масел в репейное и тщательно втирал это всё в кожу головы и волосы, сверху он натягивал обычный прозрачный полиэтиленовый пакет, и заматывал голову полотенцем, потом распаривал ноги и делал себе необрезной педикюр, принимал душ со скрабом и вытерев тело приступал к тяжкой, но обязательной процедуре эпиляции. Несколько лет назад Геша перешел с воска на шугаринг, который варил сам по рецепту найденному в интернете. Геша удалял волосы везде, и на ногах, и на груди и в паху, не говоря уже о подмышках. Волосы, конечно от такого обращения росли тоньше и реже, но окончательно покидать его тело были ни в какую не намерены.  Поэтому Геша старательно эпилировал себя во всех местах.  После эпиляции шел легкий душ и нанесение крема и наконец намазав на лицо маску из белой глины, он шел заниматься маникюром.

Зрелище было мощное.  Лицо замазанное толстым слоем глины, тюрбан из полотенца и короткий шелковый халатик. Возможно именно этот нетрадиционный вид и спас его, увидев, что с балкона к нему заходит какой-то парень откровенно бандитского вида, Геша удивленно вскрикнул. Бандит поднял не него глаза и замер с открытым ртом. Этих пары секунд хватило Геше, чтобы подскочить к незваному гостю и вырубить его с одного движения. Не даром Геша семь лет занимался восточными единоборствами.

Надо было позвонить в полицию, но Геша решил сначала обезопасить себя на случай, если бандит был не один. Он закрыл балкон и подпер его креслом, а потом связал бандита простой веревкой оставшейся в хозяйстве от коробки с тортиком.  Геша сбегал в коридор и на всякий случай проверил входную дверь. Она, к счастью, была хорошо закрыта.  Нужно было найти мобильник и позвонить, пока Геша этим занимался бандит пришел в себя и застонал.

\- Какого..? Бля…

Геша оглянулся на парня с раздражением. Симпатичный. Вообще сто процентов его тип. Высокий, сильный, накачаный, русый с голубыми глазами. Не мужчина - мечта. И что он в бандиты подался? Мелькнула мысль, что может парень и не бандит никакой, а на его балкон попал случайно, например спасаясь от ревнивого мужа. И Геша отложил найденный телефон.

\- Эй, - он подошел поближе и присел на корточки. - Ты зачем ко мне влез?

\- Пидар, - выдал новый знакомый, - что ж ты страшный-то такой? Весь в говне каком-то белом.

Геша отшатнулся и даже не очень обиделся, скорее уж разозлился. Если что он и не любил, так это когда люди видели в нем не человека, а ориентацию и оценивали его только по ней.

\- Пидар, значит, - медленно произнес он, - ну полежи тут пока. Пойду говно с лица смою.

Маску и правда пора было снимать, глина подсохла и стягивала кожу, не хватало еще чтобы морщинки из-за этого появились.

В ванной Геша смыл глину теплой водой и протер лицо тоником, потом сбрызнул минеральной водой и вернулся в комнату. Бандит за это время попытался сесть, но Геша отлично умел вязать узлы, спасибо одному из бывших - поклоннику бондажа, так что запястья привязанные к лодыжкам не дали тому даже нормально на бок перевернуться.

\- Ну рассказывай, - Геша присел рядом на корточки, - хули ты тут делаешь?

\- Ты пидар! - гордо ответил ему блондинистый взломщик, как будто это всё объясняло.

\- Ты типа на свидание ко мне пришел, Ромео? - ехидно спросил Геша, - А где цветочки?

\- Ты охуел что ли? - возмутился бандит, - Я тебе пришел морду начистить и чтобы ты нахуй свалил из нашего района! Пидарам тут не место!

Геша два раза глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и не начать пинать этот типа по ребрам.

\- Что я тебе сделал-то? - тихо и зло спросил он, - Чем я вам всем мешаю?

\- Ты пидар! - ожидаемо откликнулся новый знакомый, - Таким тут не место!

\- Да каким таким-то? - разозлившись Геша вскочил на ноги и заходил по комнате, - Чем я от тебя, мудака, отличаюсь? Те же яйца, только в профиль.

\- И нифига не те же! - возмущенно отозвался бандюган, вывернувшись под немыслимым углом и теперь заглядывая Геше под халатик, - Я свои не брею!

\- Да? - Геша протянул это с нехорошей ноткой в голосе, - Так мы сейчас это исправим!

Он предвкущающе потер руки.

\- Бля, мужик! - испуганно закричал парень съеживаясь, - Ты что задумал! Отпусти меня!!!

Но Геша уже унесся в ванную за тальком и шугарингом, не забыв прихватить перчатки.

\- Милиция!!! - испуганно заорал взломщик увидев, с каким выражением лица к нему приближается представитель нетрадиционной ориентации, - Тьфу, чёрт! Полиция!!!!! Милиция!!! Кто-нибудь помогите-спасите!!! Убивают!!!

\- Ори сколько хочешь, - отмахнулся Геша, - тут отличная звукоизоляция.

\- Мужик, не тронь мои яйца! Не надо!!! - взмолился парень.

\- Как же так, смотри какой отличный терапевтический эффект наметился, я тебя ещё не тронул, а уже вырос в твоих глазах до мужика. - Усмехнулся Геша, - Зовут-то тебя как, радетель за чистоту ориентации?

\- Димон, - протянул тот хлюпая носом и с ужасом наблюдая как Геша натягивает перчатки и сыпет на них тальк.

\- Димочка, значит, - мило улыбнулся Геша, - я а Евгений, но для друзей Геша. А мы с тобой в ближайший час станем близки как лучшие друзья. А вот это лишнее…

Он потянулся к ремню на джинсах Димы. Тот ожидаемо начал орать и дергаться.

\- Слушай меня, - Геша сильно тряханул его за плечо, - расклад такой. Я своего всё равно добьюсь, не важно сколько на это времени уйдёт час или месяц. Но если ты будешь мне мешать, то  я просто срежу с тебя твои шмотки и домой ты пойдешь голышом, потому что мои штаны на тебя не налезут!

Это была правда, роста они были приблизительно одного, но Геша был тоньше раза в два, сказывалась узкая кость и то, что он никогда не стремился нарастить именно мышечную массу, ему и так было хорошо.

Дима задергался ещё сильней, но это не помешало Геше расстегнуть ему ширинку и сдернуть штаны до колен. Вслед за штанами он стянул трусы и оглядел фронт работ.

Все выглядело вполне ожидаемо. Как у большинства мужиков, считавших что брить можно только морду лица, да и то необязательно. Геша ласково погладил лобок. Длинные рыжеватые кучеряшки были немного влажными, видимо Дима не хило вспотел от перспективы оказаться перед геем без штанов.

\- Не трожь меня!!! - заорал это самый Дима как резаный.

\- Ты сам виноват, - с легким сожалением сказал Геша, - нефиг было провоцировать, я же теперь не отвяжусь, я от слова своего не отступаю. Хочешь выпить для храбрости, Димочка?

\- Хочу, - буркнул тот.

Геша встал с пола, нашел в секретере початую бутылку коньяка и плеснул в стопку.

\- Держи, - он придержал Диме голову, чтобы тому было удобнее пить.

Дима выпил одним махом и зажмурился.

\- Прости, что без закуски. Ладно, хватит тянуть кота за яйца. Приступим к показательной экзекуции. Предупреждаю честно - будет больно! Можешь орать не стесняясь. Здесь все свои.

\- Может не надо? - совсем жалко взмолился Дима, Геше даже стало его жаль, но он не врал, когда говорил, что не умеет отступать от своего слова, даже себе во вред.

\- Надо, Димочка, надо. А иначе ты ничего не поймешь.

С этими словами он принялся присыпать волоски тальком.

***

Дима никогда не думал, что он может так орать. Уже через пятнадцать минут он вопил не переставая, извивался как уж и пытался уползти хоть куда-нибудь.  Раньше он никогда не задумывался, что удалять волосы может быть так больно. Ну, то есть он же брился каждый день и если не порезаться, то и боли нет. От Гали он пару раз слышал, что эпиляция - это неприятно, но как-то не парился на эту тему, хотя ему нравилась, что она была вся такая нежная и гладенькая. Неужели она каждый раз терпела эту пытку? Если это так, то Дима был готов запретить ей так над собой издеваться! Ведь это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет!!!

\- Тихо-тихо, - его мучитель ласково прижимал руку к лобку, откуда только что вырвал волосы и Дима был ему благодарен против воли. Если сразу прижать рукой, то было не так больно.

\- Вот так, - ласково улыбнулся ему Геша, - надо потерпеть, ты же уже большой мальчик. Это только с непривычки больно, а потом привыкаешь.

\- И ты что, каждый раз такое? - ужаснулся Дима, который конечно успел увидеть гладкие яйца этого ужасного гея, но все равно отказывался верить.

\- Раз в неделю, - заверил его тот, в очередной раз раскатывая липкую массу по волосам в паху, - выдыхай.

Дима послушно выдохнул и через секунду уже орал, потому что опять было больно.

\- Ты не пидар, - сказал он еще минут через десять, - ты пидарг! Нормальный человек такое терпеть не может! У тебя точно вместо сердца пламенный мотор.

У Димы на глазах были слёзы, он уже опустился до того, чтобы умолять, но Геше всё было не по чем. Он сочувствовал, ласково гладил и даже принес еще полстопки коньяку, но продолжал издевательства. Дима видел, что в тех местах, где он уже лишился волос кожа покраснела и выглядела ужасно неприлично и лысо.  Он чувствовал себя в два раза более голым, чем когда с него сдернули штаны.

\- Это я еще к твоим яичкам не перешел, - усмехнулся Геша, - не говоря уже о тыльной стороне!

\- Не смей трогать меня за жопу! - тут же взорвался Дима.

\- Прости, милый, но какая же интимная эпиляция без того, чтобы не оголить твою дырочку? - усмехнулся Геша, - ничего придется потерпеть. А через пару недель все отрастет.

Дима взвыл. Руки у него уже порядком затекли. Чувствовал он себя жалким и беспомощным. А пидар, которого он собирался побить, оказался неробкого десятка и издевался над ним как хотел.

\- Ты меня потом выебешь, да? - несчастно спросил Дима.

\- Вот скажи мне, - тут же устало откликнулся Геша, прервав своё занятие, - ну откуда у вас натуралов такое убеждение, что каждый из вас поголовно привлекателен для нас? С чего вы это решили?

\- А что нет что ли? - удивился Дима.

\- Слушай, ну вот тебе каждая женщина нравится что ли? Абсолютно любая? Толстая, старая, некрасивая или у тебя предпочтения есть? - Геша продолжил эпиляцию, размазывая сахарную пасту и дергая по росту волос. Он стал намазывать меньшую площадь, чтобы уменьшить боль. Жертва принудительной эпиляции усиленно потела и от этого шугаринг приходил в негодность слишком быстро.

\- Есть предпочтения, - пришлось признать Диме, - у меня вообще девушка есть, - зачем-то поделился он.

\- Вот, видишь, - обрадовался Геша, мысленно прикидывая как бы ему половчее нанести шугаринг, - теперь следующее. Вот не было бы у тебя девушки, и ты увидел бы симпатичную на улице, стал бы ты её насиловать?

\- Ты что ебнулся что ли? - возмутился Дима и тут же завопил, - Твою мать! Больно!

\- Терпи казак - атаманом будешь, - усмехнулся Геша, прижимая больное место пальцами, - Вот и геи тоже имеют предпочтения, кому-то пухляши нравятся, кто-то предпочитает дылд, кто падок на татушки, а у кого-то стоит только на рыжих. Понял? И насиловать парня, который нам нравится мы точно не будем, даже такого симпатичного и беспомощного как ты.

\- Утешил, - буркнул Дима с недоверием.

\- Тут я закончил, давай на животик переворачивайся, сейчас я займусь твоими яйцами и ты поймешь, что всё, то было до этого - шутки! - Геша изобразил демонический смех, впрочем довольно неумело.

Димон посопротивлялся, но Геша таки добился своего и приступил к новой порции пыток.

В целом на эпиляцию интимной зоны одного закоренелого натурала ушло почти полтора часа, Геша умаялся сам, умаял и Диму. В конце он ватным диском смоченным в воде стер остатки шурагинга, которые остались кое-где в складках и нанес смягчающий лосьон после эпиляции замедляющий рост волос.

\- Ну вот, а ты боялся, - умилился Геша, с удовольствием рассматривая гладкий пах Димы.

У Димы уже давно высохли слёзы, хотя еще полчаса назад он не стесняя плакал от боли.

\- Ненавижу тебя, сука, - пробормотал он, исподлобья глядя на Гешу.

\- И так всю жизнь, - всплеснул тот руками, - я ему обслуживание как в лучшем салоне красоты, а он недоволен. Все вы натуралы такие…. неблагодарные! Ладно, хватит валяться, у меня еще куча дел на сегодня.

Геша помог Диме натянуть обратно трусы и джинсы и всё застегнул. Потом развязал ноги и поднял с пола.

\- Глупостей не делай, у меня черный пояс, - ласково сказал Геша, железной хваткой держа Диму за предплечье и препровождая его в прихожую, - предлагаю разойтись миром и забыть обо всём что тут было, согласен?

Не особо слушая ответ он выставил Диму на лестницу, освободив ему руки в последний момент, и захлопнул за ним дверь.  Нужно было заняться маникюром и смыть с волос репейное масло, а там и обед не за горами, всё же он слишком много убил времени на этого милого, но грубого натурала.

***

Признаться честно, Геша был уверен, что больше никогда Димона не увидит, но ровно через неделю, когда он принимал ванну с солью и пеной в дверь начали настойчиво трезвонить. Геша сначала решил не подходить, но трели продолжались и продолжались, так что пришлось вылезти из теплой, ароматной воды и вытеревшись, накинуть халат и подойти к двери.

\- Кто там? - томно и немного раздраженно спросил Геша.

\- Открывай, - раздалось из-за двери, - … это Димон.

Геша удивленно посмотрел в глазок. Там и правда оказался тот самый парень, что проник в его квартиру неделю назад. Геше очень не хотелось открывать дверь, ибо это не сулило ничего хорошего, но он не привык пасовать, поэтому впустил незваного гостя.

\- Ты опять? - Дима в ужасе уставился на знакомые халатик и полотенце на голове.

\- И тебе добрый день, - язвительно ответил Геша, закрывая дверь за Димой, - чего приперся?

\- Ты меня заразил, сука! - взревел Дима, и чуть было не засветил Геше в ухо, тот всё же успел в последний момент увернуться.

\- Чем я тебя заразил, болезный? - удивился Геша отступая в комнату.

\- Хуй тебя знает! - Дима пер на него как танк, - У меня теперь всё в прыщах и чешется.

\- Где? - не понял Геша.

\- Догадайся, блять, сам! - Дима опять попытался его ударить.

\- Слушай, с такими вещами не ко мне, а к венерологу, - ласково посоветовал Геша, беря в руки вазочку, и готовясь отбиваться.

\- Не могу, - буркнул Дима, - стыдно.

Геша пожал плечами, он сам очень следил за здоровьем и к врачам ему никогда не было стыдно ходить.

\- А ко мне-то ты что приперся? - уточнил он.

\- Ты мне скажешь, чем лечишься и я тоже самое куплю, - выдал Дима.

\- Но я правда ничем не болею, - заверил его Геша, - может ты от девушки своей подцепил.

\- Охуел? - возмутился Дима и в это раз таки достал Гешу в челюсть, пусть и по касательной, - Я с ней после тебя не был! Как я блять ей покажусь с лысым членом!

\- А вот это ты зря, - назидательно пробубнил Геша, потирая челюсть, - девушки такое любят, даже сосут охотней. Плюс без волос член кажется больше.

\- Кстати да, - согласился Дима и почесал в паху, - только ты меня чем-то заразил, сучонок!

\- Да не я это, - Геша отступил ещё на шаг, - я чист! Месяц назад проверялся, а с тех пор у меня никого не было.

Он не стал упоминать, что у него уже больше полугода в распоряжении были только правая рука, да пара игрушек. С личной жизнь у Геши за двадцать семь лет как-то не сложилось. То есть попытки были, но каждый раз что-то шло не так.

\- Откуда тогда это? - Дима продолжил усиленно чесаться.

\- Я-то то откуда знаю? Может ещё где подцепил, - отмахнулся Геша и на всякий случай отступил еще дальше, вдруг это что-то заразное, - и не чеши - расчешешь в кровь.

\- Не могу, - застонал Димон.

\- Погоди, - Геша бочком отошел к шкафу, где хранил аптечку в нижнем ящике, - я тебе сейчас дам мазь от аллергии, хоть симптомы снимет. И вали-ка ты к доктору. А то не дай бог хуже станет.

Он кинул Диме тюбик и с ужасом увидел, что тот снимает штаны.

\- Ты охренел что ли? - возмутился Геша. Дима, ему нравился, так что не стоило провоцировать молодого здорового гея, у которого секса уже почти семь месяцев не было.

\- Чешется очень, - Дима и начал втирать мазь.

Геша не хотел подглядывать, поэтому решил смотреть не таясь. У Димона был красивый член, большой, как раз в его Гешеном вкусе, задница тоже была ничего. Если бы не загадочная болезнь, Геша может быть попытался развести парня на минет, а там может и дальше бы пошло поехало. Все любят минеты!

И тут до Геши дошло. Он резко переместился вперед и схватил Диму за руку.

\- Твою мать! Это же вросшие волосы! Ты лох натуральный! Скрабиться надо было!

\- Чего? - Дима так и замер с раскрытым ртом и штанами в районе щиколоток.

\- Волосы у тебя вросли, говорю, - Геша задумчиво поколупал ногтем один из “прыщей”, - отсюда и раздражение и вообще.

\- Я не болен? - обрадовался Дима и тут же строго добавил, - Руки убрал!

\- Да убрал уже, - Геши и правда спрятал руки за спину, - марш в ванну, сейчас научу что с твоей бедой делать.

Дима подтянул штаны и послушно пошел в указанном направлении, стоял на кафеле и наблюдал как страшный человек и гей в одном лице спускает в ванне воду. Вся прошлая неделя прошла как в тумане. После того как Геша унизил его достоинство удалив с места нахождения его мужского достоинства волосы, Дима сначала хотел вернуться обратно и всё-таки набить морду, но потом решил, что тот, кто каждую неделю так над собой издевается морально в сто раз сильнее Димы. А это иногда важнее физической силы. И вообще Дима неприлично много думал о Геше. Тот оказался не таким каким Дима представлял себе типичного гея. Он был сильным и не сюсюкал, если не считать противное “Димочка”, опять же пил коньяк, а не вино или какую-нибудь еще девчоночью муть.

От Костика Дима знал, что Геша так и продолжает вести занятия в клубе. Костян ужасно этим возмущался. Каждый день говорил, что этот тонкий-звонкий пидар крутит своей задницей и расхаживает на каблучищах. И волосней трясет как баба. Диме даже казалось, что Костян говорит о Геше с каким-то отчаяньем. Но Димон не особо вслушивался. Сам он не ходил в качалку всю неделю, соврав брату, что потянул спину. С Галей тоже не виделся, только перезванивался, даже отказался от её предложения встретиться в четверг, хотя в любое другое время принёсся бы на всех порах. Кажется она обиделась. А в пятницу он поймал себя на том, что почесывается в неприличном месте. Дома рассмотрел пах и понял, что попал. Не спал почти всю ночь обмирая от ужаса и читая в интернете всё что подходила под симптомы прыщей в паху.  Измаявшись окончательно он заявился к Геше. Сейчас чувствовал себя идиотом, всего лишь вросшие волосы. С другой стороны, хорошо, что к врачу не пошел, то-то бы над ним поржали.

\- Держи скраб, - Геша протянул ему бутылочку, - тщательно разотрешь во всех местах, где мы волосы тебе удалили, минут пять, сильно, но без фанатизма. Потом вот этой мазью намажешь, - тюбик лег на стиральную машинку, - скраб я тебе с собой дам, будешь дома повторять процедуру утром и вечером пока волосы не вылезут наружу.  Будем надеяться, что этого хватит.

\- А если не хватит? - уточнил Дима испуганно.

\- Придешь ко мне и я научу, что делать дальше. Давай в душ, хватит уже у меня перед глазами светить своей голой задницей, я не железный, знаешь ли…

Дима понятливо кивнул, скинул одежду и спрятался в ванне за занавеской.  Геша благоразумно покинул ванную комнату и пошел заварить себе чаю, ему требовалось успокоить нервы.

Дима тщательно натер себя в области паха, щипало, но не сильно, кое-где выступило по несколько капелек крови, похоже, что заповедь “без фанатизма” он в жизнь не воплотил. Вытерся он хозяйским полотенцем, разом забыв, что ещё ночью думал, что Геша мог заразить его всем подряд. Присмотревшись повнимательней увидел, что и правда на лобке у него начали пробиваться волосы. Глупо вышло. Панику развел на пустом месте, да ещё и к этому пидаргу прибежал. Не дай бог, Геша решит повторить ту ужасную пытку, которой подверг его на прошлой неделе.

Боязливо прижимаясь к стеночке, уже полностью одетый Дима робко вышел в корридор.

\- Намылся, болезный? - весело спросил Геша из кухни, - Чай будешь? Я свежий заварил.

Дима ужасно хотел сбежать, но его мужественность и так ощутимо пострадала в прошлый раз и бежать сейчас означало уничтожить её остатки.

Мысленно собрав яйца в кулак Димон смело пошел на голос.

Геша широко улыбнулся ему и как ни в чем не бывало поставил на стол ещё одну чашку.

\- Садись, сейчас еще печенюшек достану.

Дима осмотрел кухню, та радостно блестела новой мебелью с глянцевыми панелями и загадочно мерцала новенькой бытовой техникой.  На окнах были жалюзи, а на столе ажурная скатерть. Прямо перед Димой как будто из ниоткуда возникла вазочка с печеньем., а вслед за ней и круглобокая чашка с почти прозрачной жидкостью.

\- Зелёный, - подтвердил его подозрения Геша, - другого не держу.

\- А кофе? - жалобно уточнил Димон.

\- Тем более.

Дима тяжело вздохнул и принялся цедить дурацкий зеленый чай, закусывая его вкусным печеньем в сахарной обсыпке.

\- Одного не пойму, - протянул Геша через пару минут молчания, - у тебя что волосы никогда не вростали? Морду-то ты бреешь.

\- Ну бывало, - Дима задумчиво потер подбородок. - Но не так. Один два - это не полные труселя прыщей.

\- Насмешил ты меня, конечно, - Геша фыркнул, - я думал будешь теперь от меня до конца жизни бегать.

\- Я тебя не боюсь! - вспылил Дима.

\- Конечно нет, - подлый пидарг ехидно улыбнулся, - но в качалку больше не ходишь, я специально посмотрел. Спутал тебя даже с одним парнем, но тот выше. Бывает приходит посмотреть недобрым взглядом на занятия, у меня от него волоски встают на заднице, а ведь их там нет совсем!

Дима подумал, что это наверняка был Костик, но вслух ничего не сказал.

\- А тебе не противно быть… ну таким? - спросил он, о том, что его давно мучало.

\- Каким? - усмехнулся Геша, - Красивым? Чистым? Бритым? Вкуснопахнущим? Привлекательным? Метросексуалом? Геем?

\- Ну… всё вместе? - жалко буркнул Димон, смутившись.

\- Ни капли, - огрызнулся Геша, - я себе именно таким и нравлюсь! Я собой горжусь и мне за себя не стыдно! Не то, что некоторые, которые даже подмышки не бреют!

Он презрительно осмотрел Диму, у которого из-под короткого рукава спортивной футболки были видны волосы.

\- Я мужик, а не … недоразумение, - возмутился Дима, но волоски попытался заправить под ткань.

\- Как раз недоразумение, которое не понимает, что бритые подмышки - это момент гигиены, а не чего-то ещё. Так и пахнет меньше и эстетически приятно, - Геша наставительно поднял палец.

Димон возмущенно засопел.

\- Я моюсь каждый день!

\- Не отмазывайся, - Геша эффектно взмахнул рукой, - сам знаешь, что неправ, но продолжишь упорствовать, как впрочем и остальные “последние натуралы”.

\- Чего? - Дима потягивал чай, но больше налегал на печенье, оказавшееся на редкость вкусным.

\- Последние натуралы - этакие самцы в квадрате, - пояснил Геша, - те, кто не бреют подмышки, носят короткие носки, открывающие кожу, если положить ногу на ногу, не ухаживают за руками и всячески выставляют то, что они полагают мужественностью напоказ. Жалкое зрелище, - поделился он, снизив тон до почти интимного.

\- Угу, - возмутился Дима, - а твое щеголяние на каблуках - это не жалкое зрелище!

\- Это искусство, - заверил его хозяин квартиры, - вот ты бы смог на тоненьком одинадцатисантиметровом каблуке идти ровненько и красиво, чтобы нога ни вправо, ни влево не заваливалась?

Дима почесал затылок.

\- А нафига мне это? - наконец выдал он.

\- Для красоты, - отмахнулся Геша, - поверь мне, даже в карате было не так сложно как тут. Ходить на каблуках - целая наука!

\- Ты на карате ходил? - удивился Дима.

\- Было дело, в школе еще, - Геша взял чашку двумя руками, - отец хотел, чтобы я занимался восточными единоборствами, а мать - бальными танцами… А я хотел, чтобы они меня любили и не ссорились, поэтому ходил и туда и туда. В результате ни там, ни там высоких результатов не достиг. Теперь они наперебой обвиняют друг друга в том, что я стал голубым. Мать говорит, что меня совратили в спортивных лагерях, куда я ездил, а отец утверждает, что это оттого, что я танцевал эти пидарские танцы. Как будто голубым можно стать… Я еще в пять лет, в садике знал, что влюблен в своего друга Степу… Ладно, проехали.

Дима согласно кивнул. Ему совсем не хотелось слушать о Гешеных любовных похождениях.

Чай они допили в тишине, после чего Дима засобирался к себе.

На прощание Геша отдал ему скраб и напомнил свои инструкции.

\- И побрей всё-таки подмышки, - усмехнулся он уже выпроваживая гостя в дверях, - глядишь и люди к тебе потянутся.

\- Да я! Да ты! - возмутился Дима, но дверь перед его носом захлопнулась.

***

Прошла еще неделя и Геша, признаться, внутренне был даже немного готов к очередному визиту Димы. Чуйка сработала. Поэтому он совсем не удивился, когда во время педикюра в дверь позвонили.

На пороге оказался Дима с пакетом из супермаркета.

\- Добрый день, добрый человек, - усмехнулся Геша, - проходи, коли пришел.

Дима сразу пошел на кухню, и принялся выгружать из пакета водку на стол.

\- В честь какого события у нас столько бухла? - уточнил Геша, поправляя полотенце на голове.

\- Меня баба бросила, - пояснил Дима угрюмо, - где у тебя стаканы?

\- Неужто мы будет лакать водку стаканами? - притворно измутился Геша и принес из комнаты стопки, - Прости мой организм не терпит таких серьезных возлияний, так что будем дозировать. Кстати почему ко мне? У тебя что друзей нет?

\- Друзья есть, - Дима разлил водку по стопкам, проигнорировав лёд, который Геша извлек из морозильника, - и братан есть. Но сцуко, не хочу чтобы они знали!

Они накатили по первой и Геша принялся сооружать закуску. Готовить он не слишком любил, но умел делать сытные и приятные на вид блюда, а главное полезные! Поэтому на скорую руку накрошил салатик и подпихнул его Диме.

\- Закусывай давай, а я пока индейку на пару приготовлю.

Дима салатиком не побрезговал.

\- Вот почему так, а? - начал он свою исповедь после второй стопки, - я к ней со всей душой! А она?

Геша закатил глаза.

\- Прости, милый, я с женщинами никогда не встречался, так что на твой вопрос ответить не могу. Но на её месте я бы тебя тоже бросил.

\- Это еще почему? - возмутился Дима и даже обиделся.

\- Ну посуди сам, - Геша закончил с приготовлениями и уселся напротив гостя за стол, - одет ты так себе, вижу я тебя в третий раз, но судя по прическе и шмоткам зарабатываешь ты не очень…

\- А что не так с прической? - изумился Дима, - Нормально я зарабатываю. Не меньше других, по крайней мере.

\- Прическа - это вообще песня. Канадка. Ты это серьезно? В двадцать первом веке? Хуже было бы только если бы ты под машинку стригся. С деньгами я понял - не фонтан. Внешний вид типичного обывателя. Ходишь в качалку с братом, небось еще и в игрушки на компе играешь и пиво после работы пьешь? Не возражай, я и так вижу. Ты не подарок и отнюдь не манна небесная, видимо твоя женщина нашла себе кого-то получше.

Геша выдохнул и тоже выпил. Он был готов к тому, что сейчас получит в морду. Он и сам понимал, что его понесло. Зря наговорил лишнего.

\- Она сказала, что я не считаю наши отношения серьезными, - Дима хлюпнул носом, - типа у нас тупик. И нужно развитие, но я на него не способен. Какое ещё нафиг развитие?

Геша удивленно присвистнул и поднял бровь.

\- Похоже, что она ждала, что ты ей предложение сделаешь, - поделился он догадкой.

\- Так я сделал, - отмахнулся Дима и выпил ещё одну рюмку, - съехаться, начать снимать квартиру вместе. А она ни в какую.

\- Руки и сердца предложение, дубина, - Геша закатил глаза, неужели все натуралы такие?

\- Серьезно? - изумился Дима.

\- Похоже на то, - Геша подпихнул ему миску с салатом, - ты ешь-ешь, не хватало еще, чтобы ты нажрался и уснул тут у меня.

Дима продолжил жевать, погрузившись в задумчивое молчание.

\- Ладно, посиди пока тут, а мне педикюр доделать надо, - Геша решил, что его помощь больше не требуется и предпочел вернуться к своим делам.

Через сорок минут, как раз к тому времени, когда должна была подоспеть индейка, он вернулся на кухню. Его гость всё это время лишнего шума не производил, но судя по состоянию бутылки пару раз к ней всё же приложился, но и салат честно доел.

Геша молча достал еще овощей и нарезал новый салат.

\- Если она замуж за меня хочет, значит никакой я не неудачник как ты сказал! - вдруг выдал Дима результаты своих алкогольных умозаключений, - Так что ты не прав.

\- Это говорил о том, что в целом она довольно-таки невзыскательная представительница своего пола, - Геша пожал плечами.

\- То есть ты её лахудрой назвал? - Дима встал из-за стола и пошатнулся.

\- Никого я никем не назвал, успокойся, - отмахнулся Геша, - я лишь сказал, что вы идеальная пара и нашли друг друга. Женись на ней и плодись  и размножайся на здоровье.

Он достал тарелки и принялся накладывать им с Димой индейку.

\- Не хочу жениться, - Дима сел на место, - я не готов! Я ж еще не нагулялся!

\- Хм, - Геша потер подбородок, - а съехаться ты зачем хотел?

\- Ну, - Дима подтянул к себе тарелку и недовольно уставился на еду, - от родителей пора съезжать, а один жить не хочу. Я ж готовить и стирать не умею. Это женская работа.

\- Ясно, ты хотел домохозяйку с сексом. А тебя за это хотели окольцевать. Всё логично и предсказуемо. Даже не интересно. Ну, приятного аппетита.

Геша принялся ловко накалывать кусочки филе на вилку не забывая заедать их салатом.

Дима хоть и косился на еду с подозрением, но тоже съел всё и даже удовольствие получил.

\- Хорошо вам пидаргам, - поделился он, - вы и готовите себе сами и остальное тоже. Вам и жить можно поодиночке и баб только трахаться водить. Хотя вы же не под бабам… тогда мужиков.

\- Ага, хорошо, - Геша закатил глаза, - чтоб ты знал. С тех пор как я в десятом классе признался семье, что я гей, ни отец ни брат больше мне руки не подали никогда и мной поданную руку не жали. Сестра отказалась звать меня на свадьбу, а когда у меня родился племянник и вовсе впала в истерику, когда я попросил разрешения на него посмотреть, как будто гейство передается по воздуху. Меня всегда били в школе, в институте. Да, я умел дать сдачи, но ребра и челюсть от этого меньше не болели. А дома отец ворчал “по заслугам”, а мать никогда не предлагала помочь с ранами, как будто ей неприятно меня трогать. Они всё мечтали чтобы я съехал от них. А я как последний дурак всё ждал, надеялся. Да и какая общага? Меня бы там забили нафиг. Вовремя умер дед, оставил мне квартиру. Меня он больше других своих внуков любил. Может, если бы узнал, что я по мальчикам проклял бы меня, а может понял бы. Он был мудрый старик, не злой. Я без вопросов пустил в квартиру сестру с мужем жить, а сам остался с братом и родителями.  Но в этом году брат женится… Да нифиг! Зачем я тебе это всё рассказываю?

\- Затем, что я слушаю, - серьезно ответил Дима, - И что с того, что брат женится?

\- Ну и родители решили, что дедову квартиру надо менять. Сестра, конечно, была против, но родители её осадили. Они решили разменять ту двушку на две однушки с доплатой. А я имел наглость спросить как же моя доля. Узнал о себе много нового. Что квартиры положены нормальным людям, чтобы продолжать род, а таким извращенцам как я лучше сдохнуть по выходу на пенсию, чтобы хоть какую-то пользу принести. И, знаешь, что-то во мне сломалось. Я продал ту квартиру, хоть мне и пытались помешать, даже в суд подавали. Выкупил эту двушку и решил жить дальше не оглядываясь, даже завещание в пользу фонда написал, чтобы точно моим “нормальным” родственичкам ни копейки не досталось. Так что, да, готовить я умею, и жить один могу. Только радости от этого никакой.

\- Выпьем? - Дима ловко разлил водку по стопкам, - за тебя и твои железные, бритые яйца.

Геша заржал и выпил. Потому что иногда ему надоедало быть сильным, потому что хотелось чтобы его кто-то понял и может быть даже пожалел совсем немного…

\- Дальше что думаешь делать? - спросил он у Димы.

\- Понятия не имею, другую искать наверное, не могу долго быть один, я трахаться страсть как люблю.

Геша мысленно тоже напомнил себе, как сильно он любит секс и сколько у него его уже не было. Секса хотелось очень-очень.

\- И что у тебя уже есть кто-то напримете?

Дима вдруг покраснел и и принялся тереть шею.

\- Что реально есть? - изумился Геша, - Да ты оказывается ловелас!

\- Да нет, - отмахнулся тот, - нет у меня никого. Просто девочка на работе есть… красивая. Но не про мою честь. Так что буду искать кого попроще.

\- Не мужик, так дело не пойдет! - возмутился Геша, которого немного развезло, - я тебе что зря яйца эпилировал! Ну-ка быстро взял их в кучу и подкатил к своей девице!

\- Не, - грустно отмахнулся Дима, - это не про мою честь. Знаешь какая она? Красивая, как куколка, как конфетка, фигурка класс, всё при ней и попка и остальное тоже, и глазки такие… и улыбка. Знаешь, она всем улыбается и нам, простым продавцам, и уборщицам и начальству. Светлая такая девочка, но серьезная…

Он загрустил и накатил еще стопку водки. Геша возмущенно на него уставился.

\- И что теперь, если она вся из себя такая принцесса, так чем ты ей не пара? - может он и не слишком разбирался в гетеросексуальных отношениях, но всё-таки весь мир был сплошной гетеросексуальной пропагандой: фильмы, книги, песни. Захочешь - не спрячешься.

\- Ты же сам сказал, что я лох чмошный, - Дима повесил голову и кажется готов был устроить пьяные рыдания.

\- Ну так всё в твоих руках, - усмехнулся Геша, - вали-ка ты домой, завтра придешь ко мне к трем, я как раз из клуба вернусь и займемся превращением трубочиста в принца. Деньги-то у тебя на это преображение есть? - уточнил он на всякий случай.

\- Есть, - заверил его Дима, - я на съем квартиры копил. А ты думаешь выйдет?

\- А почему нет? - удивился Геша - Было бы желание. Если будешь меня слушаться, то мы из тебя конфетку сделаем! Только одно условие - подмышки побрей.

Дима скуксился. Но через минуту кивнул.

\- Хер с тобой, побрею, мне после яиц ничего не страшно.

На том и расстались.

В воскресенье Геша поймал себя на том, что прихорашивается. Он долго выбирал рубашку, и завис над джинсами. С одной стороны он хотел одеться немного с китчем, с другой нарываться он не любил. Поэтому остановился на рубашке насыщенного зеленого цвета и простых синих джинсах. Даже кроссовки обул, а не нежно любимые туфли из крокодиловой кожи. Всё только бы не шокировать нежные чувства своего традиционно-ориентированного приятеля.

Дима явился вовремя и выглядел немного помятым.

\- Мы идём? - на всякий случай уточнил Геша, а то вдруг тот передумал.

\- Ага, - угрюмо согласился Дима.

\- Похмелье? - коротко поинтересовался Геша, закрывая дверь.

\- Типа того, ещё мелкий с утра мозг вынес. Ты в курсе, что Джоди Фостер, та, что в “Молчании ягнят” играла, оказывается по бабам? Еще и замуж вышла за бабу. Или женилась? Короче ты понял.

\- Я в курсе. Но меня это мало касается, так что мне по большому счету всё равно.

\- Мне тоже, - признался Дима, - но у мелкого на этом пунктик какой-то.

\- На Джоди? - удивился Геша.

\- На геях. Всё время о них говорит.

Геша хотел было сказать, что у кого что болит, тот о том и говорит, но посмотрел на смурное лицо Димона и не стал.

Торговый центр, в который Геша привел своего непонятно кого, находился в центре.

\- Так, сначала прическа, - тут не могло быть двух мнений, - давай поторапливайся.

Он чуть ли не силой заставил Диму протий в салон красоты на втором этаже. У Геши там работал друг. Ну как друг. Друг с привилегиями. Одно время они активно трахались, но потом у Тимы появился постоянный, так что с классным сексом было покончено, но стричься Геша у него не бросил. У Тимы были золотые руки и золотые цены. К счастью, по знакомству он делал Геше скидку.

\- Привет, - зайдя в отдельный кабинет, где работал Тима Геша ласково чмокнул парня в щеку, - отлично выглядишь. Загар - просто отпад!

\- Это я в Индии, - довольно захихикал Тима,  - прикинь мой вдруг ни с того ни с сего взял и купил билеты. Месяц там тусили. Загорали на нудистском пляже, так что я весь такой золотистый.

Геша кивнул, историю он знал, с Тимой они переписывались вконтакте, но лишний раз не стал того прерывать, а то не дай бог испортить творцу настроение под руку, неизвестно что он после этого настрижет.

\- Вот твой сегодняшний клиент, - Геша за локоть притянул слегка прибалдевшего Диму, - надо сделать с ним что-нибудь этакое. Чтобы и эффектно и в офис можно.

\- Хм, - Геша обошел его вокруг, - форма черепа красивая. Прическа, конечно, дерьмо, но длинна позволяет это исправить. Ладно, молодой человек, идемте быть голову.

\- Может не надо? - взмолился Дима. Тима был меньше ростом, щуплый и тонкокостный, но Дима ужасно его боялся, особенно ярко-красных прядей в его прическе и уже мысленно видел себя таким же.

\- Не позорь меня, - яростно прошептал ему Геша на ухо, улыбаясь недоумевающему Тиме, - а то я тебе ещё один сеанс эпиляции на дому устрою.

После этого Дима без выкрутасов и возражений слушался Тиму во всем.

Геша с удовольствием наблюдал как работает бывший любовник. Миниатюрный Тима порхал как бабочка, щелкал ножницами и болтал. То ли с Гешей, то ли с молчаливым Димоном, то ли сам с собой. Геша иногда мычал в нужных местах, вычленяя из речи отдельные фразы. Что-то типа “ретро-романтика”, “подчеркнуть скулы” и “глубокий взгляд”. Да, Тима работал с душой и явно получал удовольствие от того что творил. Прическа была готова минут через сорок.  Окинув скептическим взглядом то, что получилось, Геша согласился что это была именно ретро-романтика. С одной стороны прическа была консервативна, никаких рваных линий, всё строго и чинно, с с другой челка лежала так, что привлекала внимание к глазам и придавала Диме какой-то отдаленное сходства с Джоржем Клуни, если не во внешность, то в образе.

\- На корректировку через полтора месяца! - подвел итог Тима, довольный сам собой, - с вас…

Названная сумму заставила Димона вспотеть, но под немигающим взглядом Геши он послушно выложил деньги и даже сказал парикмахеру-феечке спасибо.

\- Пока, угрюмый здоровяк, - Тима кокетливо сделал ему ручкой.

\- Он дерет как дорогая проститутка, - возмутился Димон, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние.

\- Заметь, я не спрашиваю откуда ты знаешь почем тут дорогие проститутки, - фыркнул Геша, - а Тима профессионал, он еще скидку тебе сделал по знакомству. Так что никакие претензии не принимаются. Тебе что прическа не нравится?

\- Да не, нормально, - Дима рассмотрел себя в витрину, - но и до этого нормально было. Я вообще не особо разницу вижу.

\- Я вижу! - Геша обиделся за Тима, тот так старался.

\- Ну ладно, раз ты видишь, - Дима пошел на попятную, - ты же в этом лучше разбираешься.

\- Вот именно! - согласился Геша, - ладно пошли в нижнее белье. Начнем оттуда. Потому что я видел твои труселя, и это сущий кошмар!

Дима хотел было возмутиться, но потом махнул рукой. В конце концов может пидарги и правда лучше разбираются во всех этих шмотках?

Поход по магазинам грозил обернуться катастрофой. Деньги улетали прямо на глазах. Дима, конечно и раньше знал, что брендовые вещи стоят дорого, что чтобы одни трусы стоили как обед на двоих в кафе? Это был серьезный удар по его психике и кошельку. Но Геша был неумолим.  Поэтому они купили и трусы и носки, “то, что ты носишь - это позорище какое-то у приличного, уважающего себя человека не может быть таких коротких носок!”, и две пары туфель из мягкой кожи, одну черную и одну серую.

\- Отлично, - глаза Геши блестели азартом и он радостно потирал руки, - сейчас еще брюки тебе прикупим, а верх, я так понимаю тебе в твоем салоне выдают?

Димон только кивнул головой. Он уже умаялся, а пакеты с коробками ему мешали. Казалось бы ничего вроде и не купили, но он чувствовал себя разбитым. Однозначно для шопппинга нужно быть или бабой или пидаргом как минимум третьего левела!

\- Нам на третий, - Геша махнул рукой в сторону эскалатора, - не отставай!

Дима пошел вслед за ним, как будто на каторгу.

\- Бля, - испуганно вякнул он, посмотрев вниз.

\- Что ещё? - возмутился Геша.

\- Там Тоня… - пробормотал Дима пытаясь встать за Гешей, так чтобы поднимавшимся на эскалаторе девушкам его не было видно.

\- Что еще за Тоня? - Геша недоуменно бросил взгляд вниз, - Это бывшая твоя что ли?

\- Нет, другая, с работы. Идем отсюда! - Дима уже был готов рвануть прочь, но был перехвачен твердой рукой.

\- Куда? Стоять, бояться! - рыкнули на него вполголоса и убежать не дали, - это же твой шанс придурок! Пообщать с ней в неформальной обстановке, тем более, что у тебя на голове в кой-то веке не ядерный коллапс, а нечто приличное. Подругу я так и быть беру на себя, пять минут тебе гарантировано, только скажи мне кто из них подруга.

\- Та что выше, - проблеял Дима, вообще он легко сходился с девчонками, был для них лакомым кусочком и ему редко когда отказывали, но с Тоней он тут же превращался в косноязычного придурка, который не мог внятно связать двух слов и разве что не начинал прилюдно капать на себя слюной.

\- Понял, - Геша осмотрел Димона критическим взглядом и ещё раз подивился как легко любовь делает идиотов из вполне себе нормальных, на первый взгляд, людей.

Девушки как раз уже поднялись на их этаж и Геша преувеличенно галантно посторонился, давая им пройти. При этом он задержался одобрительный и заинтересованный взгляд на той девушке, на которую указал Дима. Взгляд не прошел незамеченным, ему чуть улыбнулись и кокетливо стрельнули глазами.

\- Привет! - вдруг рявкнул Дима, так что его наверное слышали все на этаже.

Девушки испуганно уставились на него, через пару секунд, миловидная пухленькая брюнетка неловкой улыбнулась и уточнила:

\- Дима?

\- Ну, да, - Дима улыбнулся во все тридцать два, или сколько у него там зубов, и стал похож на дружелюбную акулу.

Геша мысленно изобразил фейспалм.

\- Привет, - невысокая девушка робко улыбнулась ему в ответ и Геша мысленно изобразил фейспалм повторно.

Они переглянулись со второй девицей и как по команде отошли на пару шагов в сторону.

\- Отличный день для шоппинга, - начал Геша, прислушиваясь к отвратительно неловкой беседе происходившей на заднем плане.

\- Да, мы тоже так решили, еще в кино идем в шесть, - девица тоже нагло подслушивала и сюдя по тому как она кривилась, испытывала схожие с Гешей эмоции.

Дима и его любовь, жались, заикались, повторяли друг за другом и краснели, разве, что только ножкой не шаркали. И если девушка в этом образе смотрелась еще приемлемо, если не считать того, что в её возрасте глупо так себя вести, то Димон был похож за застенчивого монстра Франкеншнейна. Если бы после каждой его нелепой фразы Геша был бы себя по лицу, то у него уже бы образовались синяк, шишка и перелом носа, в трех местах.

Наверное эти двое так и стояли бы, не замечая никого вокруг, но Геше уже порядком надоело это зрелище, поэтому он решительно подошел и подергал Диму за рукав.

\- Не хотел бы вас прерывать, но у нас еще много дел.

\- Да,Тоня, - высокая девица оказался тут как тут, - идем скорей, а то до кино ничего не успеем.

Дима и Тоня испуганно заозирались по сторонам, как будто только сейчас осознав, что они не одни во всем мире.

\- Ну нам пора, до встречи на работе, - Тоня помахала ручкой и пошла вслед за подругой.

\- Пока! - Дима тоже помахал ей вслед рукой.

\- И что ты в ней нашел? - Геша потянул свой фэшн-проект к эскалатору, - Она же вообще без изюминки.

\- Заткнись. Просто заткнись, - Дима посмотрел на него осуждающе, - я твой выбор мужиков не критикую и ты мой не критикуй.

\- Эээ? - Геша испытывал огромное желание сказать, что Дима как раз очень в его вкусе, но сдержался. Видимо сработал инстинкт самосохранения, не иначе.

Брюки покупать оказалось даже забавно. То есть покупать брюки с Димой. То есть покупать брюки для Димы, которые он был вынужден мерить и в каждой паре показываться Геше.

Во-первый Геша выбирал для него модели на размер меньше, чем Дима привык носить.

\- Ты охренел?

Это было первое, что сказал Димон, когда вышел из примерочной. По мнению Геши, он не охренел, а гений. Но своё мнение он предпочел держать при себе.

\- Что тебе не нравится, - уточнил он, - обходя Диму по кругу на безопасном расстоянии, внимательно разглядывая как сидят брюки, уделяя разумеется особое внимание филейной части.

\- Да я ели в них влез! - возмутился Дима.

\- Димасик, - Геши протянул это своим самым противным голосом, - вот объясни мне болезному, на кой ляд надо корпеть в качалке, чтобы с тебя сходило семь потов, чтобы потом прятать всю эту накачанную красоту под мешковатыми штанами?

\- Ну, я же не для этого, - смутился Дима.

\- А для чего, радость моя? Неужели есть какая-то причина, о которой мне за двадцать семь лет жизни не стало известно, по которой самцы всего мира изнуряют себя тренировками, иная, нежели чем привлечение потенциальной партнерши к спариванию?

\- Ну ты загнул, - Димон аж завис, осмысливая сказанное.

\- В любом случае, - Вынес Геша свой вердикт, - эти брюки нам не подходят. Слишком плотно сидят на бедрах. Девушка, - обратился он к продавщице, откровенно любовавшейся Димой и гревшей уши, - у вас есть что-то чуть более свободное этого же размера?

\- Сейчас я вам подберу подходящие модели, - девушка расплылась в улыбке, даже не смотря на Гешу.

Дима проводил её несчастным взглядом и вновь принялся спорить:

\- А что если они на мне лопнут?

\- С чего бы им на тебе лопаться?- Удивился Геша, - это же не ширботреб какой-то вьетнамский. Тут достойный магазин, качество на высоте.

\- Да они тугие как незнамо что! - продолжил биться за свое мнение Дима.

\- Ну, значит лопнут. Прикроешь пиджачком, пойдешь в туалет и зашьешь на скорую руку, потом в ремонт сдашь. - проблемы по мнению Геши яйца выеденного не стоила.

\- Что значит лопнут? - Дима возмутился такой реакции, - Что значит прикроешь? Какой туалет? Где я иголку возьму? На какую скорую руку? Да я позора не оберусь! И тебя убью.

\- Вот только не надо угроз, - Геша посмотрел на него строго и с прищуром, - ты же помнишь как я на них реагирую.

Диме понадобилась всего секунда чтобы вспомнить и желание грубить отпало самой собой.

\- И не паникуй. У тебя красивая сладкая жопка - так покажи её миру и пусть все узавидуются!

Тут как раз вернулась консультант с целым ворохом брюк и Дима был отослан в примерочную и только там до него дошло.

\- Что значит “сладкая”???

Геша его потом еще полчаса убеждал, что ничего такого он не имел ввиду. Хотя на  самом деле имел … и вел бы, если бы ему дали.

Домой Димон вернулся уже вечером, став счастливым обладателем трех пар брюк, каждая по цене, в его понимании, стоила ему как костюм-тройка.

Рабочее утро не особо задалось с самого начала. На работу Дима чуть не опоздал, так что одевался впопыхах, о прическе вообще речи не шло, как встал с постели так и понесся чтобы не опоздать.

Работал Дима в салоне по продаже автомобилей. Немецких. Ну, как немецких. Название немецкое - собираются в Калуге. Но всё равно хорошие машинки. Любил Димон своих калужских немцев нежной любовью.  Он мог часами о них говорить, знал все подробности и характеристики. К сожалению, это не слишком помогало ему в продажах.  Он делал план, но не более того. Среди его коллег было много тех, кто очень поверхностно разбирался в автомобилях, но имел хорошо подвешенный язык и при помощи заученных фраз из соответствующих брошюр мог легко продать на неплохую премию в конце месяца.

Но Дима не унывал. Главное чтобы денег хватало. Костик всегда презрительно на него смотрел. В отличие от Димы, который после школы пошел в техникум, а оттуда в армию даже не претендуя на высшее образование. Младший поступил в университет и стал очередным ненужным экономистом, который теперь с трудом устроился на работу, но всё равно задирал нос по поводу своего диплома. Димону иногда хотелось хорошенько врезать обалдую. Он бы так и сделал, если бы верил, что это поможет. Но слишком велик был шанс нарваться на сдачу.

Как бы там ни было, но работу свою Дима любил. В отличие от своего непосредственного начальника - его он терпеть не мог. Вот и в этот раз Дима только вбежал в помещение салона, а тот уже заканчивал традиционную для понедельника пятиминитку, хотя до начала рабочего дня оставалось еще минут пять.

\- Все свободны, - объявил Артем Павлович, - и помните, что я за вами присматриваю.

Он обернулся и увидел Диму. Признаться честно Димон ожидал, что его ждут очередная выволочка, даже несмотря на то, что он не опоздал. Но в этот раз начальник повел себя иначе.

\- Соколов, ты ли это? - удивленно протянул Артем Павлович. Хотя какой он Павлович… младше Димы почти на два года, но тоже с высшим образованием и уж точно не позволял никому себя называть просто по имени и на “ты”.

\- Я не опоздал, - Дима бросил взгляд на часы, висевшие в холле, они показывали еще три минуты до начала работы.

\- Не опоздал, - начальник подошел к Диме и критически его осмотрел.

Артем Павлович был ниже Димы почти на голову, и теперь Дима испытывал дежавю по отношению к его поведению. Так же вел себя Тима - вчерашний парикмахер-феечка. Нет, Дима и раньше называл начальника за глаза пидарасом, но именно сейчас задумался о том, что возможно был не так уж и далек от истины.

\- Отлично. - внезапно произнес Артем Павлович, закончив придирчивый осмотр. - Можешь же когда захочешь.

Он подошел ближе и расстегнул Диме верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Галстуки им были не положены, те, кто придумал дресс-код полагали, что покупатели больше склонны доверять продавцам без галстуков.

\- Так лучше, - заметил начальник застывшему Диме, - отлично выглядишь. Прическа, брюки, туфли. В кой это веки мне за тебя не стыдно.

\- Э, - растерялся Дима, не зная как реагировать, - спасибо?

\- Где стригся? - продолжил расспрашивать Артем Павлович, явно не замечая что нарушает чужое личное пространство.

\- В центре, там торговый комплекс… - Дима растерялся ибо совсем не помнил как назывался салон, куда затащил его Геша, - у Тимы, - добавил он чтобы не молчать.

\- У Тимы? - изумился начальник, - Да к нему же запись за месяц! Как ты умудрился?

\- У меня знакомый, его друг, - Диме было ужасно неловко, он чувствовал, что другие члены их коллектива за ними следят. Одно спасало, их не слушали, а значит могли думать, что Артем Павлович в очередной раз отчитывает своего нерадивого сотрудника.

\- Друг, - протянул начальник и прикрыл глаза.

\- Ага, - Дима отступил на полшага, - он работает тренером по фитнесу в качалке.

\- Ясно, - Артем Павлович кивнул и махнул рукой, - иди, вон уже клиенты пошли. Не подведи меня. Роман, пускай Дима идет!

Это он уже одернул их лучшего сотрудника, приносившего салону самые большие деньги и даже висевшего на доске почета. Дима воодушевленный возможностью прекратить это странный разговор и тем, что ему отдали предпочтение на фоне выпендрежника Романа поспешил к молодой паре зашедшей в салон.

День прошел отлично. То ли вера в него Артема Павловича помогла, то ли действительно сработал новый внешний вид, но за день Диме удалось продать больше, чем за предыдущую неделю. Домой он летел как на крыльях.

Родители ушли в гости, так что они остались вдвоем с Костиком, который обычно возвращался в тоже время, что и Дима. Вообще стыдно было двум взрослым лбам продолжать жить с родителями, но те не возражали и из дома не гнали. А летней помощи на даче были очень даже рады. Мама ещё добавляла, что пока не готова стать бабушкой, а отец поддакивал, что не готов спать с бабушкой за что неизменно приводило к их шутливым перепалкам. Так что Димон и Костик не спешили выпорхнуть из-под родительской опеки и покинуть отчий дом.  Тем более, что никто вкуснее мамы не готовил.

\- Как день? - спросил Дима, поздоровавшись с братом.

\- Спасибо, хреново, - последовал неизменный ответ.

Костян в отличие от Димы свою работу не особо любил и с радостью бы сменил её, только вот никуда его не брали, потому что опыта не было. Так что он сжимал зубы и ездил в ненавистную ему контору каждый рабочий день и сидел там от звонка до звонка. Зарабатывал он там, кстати меньше Димы. Не всегда высшее образование идет на пользу.

\- Что у нас на ужин? - Дима пожал плечами к дурному настроению брата он уже привык. Хотя в последние пару месяцев Костик стал еще более дерганным. Но Димон списывал это на проблемы в личной жизнь. Костя то расставался со своей Таней, то опять сходился.

\- Мать там котлет нажарила, фирменных из курятины с творогом и макароны.

\- Отлично, - Дима потер руки, это были его любимые котлеты.

Они взяли тарелки и уселись перед телевизором. По ящику в очередной раз крутили “Властелина колец” на этот раз в переводе Гоблина.  И оба братца с удовольствием в очередной раз следил за приключениями Агронома, Феди Сумкинса, Пендальфа и компании.

\- А ты знал, что Гендальф из этих? - вдруг спросил Костик.

\- Из каких из этих? - не понял Дима.

\- Ну, педрила…

\- C чего бы это? - Димон удивился не на шутку. Книгу он не читал. Но, вроде, за Гендальфом ничего такого не водилось отродясь. Хотя, эти его взгляды на хоббитов. Против воли он представил себя секс с хоббитом и поморщился.

\- Ну, актер - Иэн Маккеллен, он открытый педик. Один из первых удостоенных рыцарского звания. - пояснил Костян.

\- Ну, ясно, - Дима пожал плечами. Гендальф был уже старым, точнее тот актер, что его играл. Дима задумался есть ли у него кто-то, кто о нем, таком старом пидаре, заботиться и решил, что есть наверняка. Он же как никак целый сэр.

\- И Дамблдор педик, - продолжил Костян.

\- А его кто играет? - Диме этот разговор был не особо интересен, он бы предпочел дальше кино смотреть, тем более, что там была одна из его любимых сцен. Та, где орки нападали на крепость.

\- Да не актер, а сам Дамблдор! Роулинг призналась. Прикинь?

\- Ну, он же не выебал Гарри, так что меня это мало чешет. Что ты пристал с этими геями? - отмахнувшись Дима вернулся к фильму.

Костян, к счастью, понял его правильно и отвалил.

Неделя прошла прекрасно. Начальник внезапно перестал к Диме придираться. От чего Димон сразу стал чувствовать себя уверенней. Он продал еще несколько тачек и выходил на свои самые высокие показатели за всё время работы. Дважды удалось поговорить со встреченной в коридоре Тоней.  Он, конечно, тут же робел и начинал мяться, но ей кажется было всё равно. В пятницу набравшись смелости он предложил подвести её до дома и чуть ли не до потолка прыгал услышав заветное “да”.

К сожалению жила Тоня не так далеко от работы, как ему бы хотелось. Довезя её до подъезда Дима не нашел слов, чтобы удержать её рядом.

\- Ну, увидимся на работе, - неловко сказал он.

\- Да, - она кивнула и уже собиралась выйти из машины, но вдруг замерла, - может погуляем в парке? Тут недалеко. К себе не могу пригласить, у меня родители…

\- Ага, - расплылся в широченной улыбке Дима.

На улице он предложил Тоне руку и она взяла его под локоть. Беседа всё же завязалась. Слово за слово и вот он уже смог заставить её улыбнуться. Дима уже осмелился мечтать о первом поцелуе, а там глядишь еще и на свидание можно сходить. А потом… Мысль не успела оформиться. Раздались крики:

\- Держи его! Перехвати! Слева заходи! Никуда не денется! Лови пидара!!!

Тоня вздрогнула. Дима посмотрел направо. На дорожку выбежал парень. Весь в черном. Бежал он неловко переставляя ноги. Ему явно не часто приходилось этим заниматься. Через несколько секунд вслед за ним на дорожку выскочили еще несколько парней. С криками и гиканьем они загоняли его как добычу.

Дальше произошло то, что и должно было: парень запнулся и упал, проехавшись по инерции вперед, большая сумка через плечо, до этого бившая его по ноге отлетела в сторону. Его моментально нагнали и окружили.

\- Бей пидара! - раздалось из толпы.

Не давая мальчишке подняться, преследователи принялись пинать его ногами и добавлять руками по голове.

\- Пустите, сволочи! - выл парень пытаясь вырваться из замкнутого круга, но его с силой пихали обратно, валили на землю и продолжали бить.

\- Да что ж они делают? - пробормотала Тоня и бросилась вперед.

\- Куда? - Дима вовремя её перехватил и отпихнул назад, - не лезь!

Если бы взгляды могли убивать - он бы уже лежал мертвым. Тоня облила его презрением.

Но Дима этого даже не заметил. Убедившись, что она осталась у него за спиной в безопасности, он сам принялся разнимать свору. Благо там были одни подростки.

\- А ну, хватит! Отошли, быстро! - скомандовал он и отпихнулся парочку парней подальше. Остальные, поняв, что в драку вмешалась третья сила остановились сами.

Жертва уже не пыталась вырваться и убежать, а лежала на земле и прикрывала голову руками. На черной одежде не было видно следов крови, но на руках она была, а значит парню досталось.

\- Не лезь, мужик, - осадил Диму один из нападавших, - это наше дело.

Дима окинул его раздраженным взором. Парень был высокого роста, с какими-то наметками на мускулатуру, но ничего из себя не представлял. При желании Димон мог бы сломать его пополам одной рукой.

\- Ввосьмером на одного? - он усмехнулся, - хорошенькое дело. Вроде не дети уже, не стыдно?

У него под рукой поднырнула Тоня и встав на колени попыталась отнять руки парня от головы, чтобы посмотреть что с ним. Один из тех, кто его был дернулся было ей помешать, но даже сам не понял как оказался на спине за пару метром от того места, где только что стоял. Дима его не бил. Просто отпихнул с такой силой, что тот отлетел прочь.

\- Только пальцем её троньте, - Рявкнул он громовым голосом. Шпана дернулась прочь от одного тона. Когда он хотел, он мог быть очень пугающим.

\- Мужик, ты чего? - изумился “старший”, - это же пидар! Гнида! Да с ним одним воздухом дышать противно, не то что руками трогать. Забери свою бабу и не мешай нам. Мы ему сейчас...

\- Нахуй отсюда пошли, быстро! - Диме надоело разводить разговоры. В конце концов, это была не его сильная сторона, - Съебались отсюда со скоростью звука! Чтоб духу ваше здесь не было! Я моргаю и вы исчезаете.

Он пихнул сначала главаря банды, потом того, кто стоял рядом с ним. Встал в стойку и демонстративно поиграл мускулами, чтобы у них не оставалось никаких иллюзий.

\- Дюх, пошли, - один из нападавших потянул  “старшего” за рукав, - не будем связываться. Мы потом этого пидара выследим. Он же в моей школе учится. Ну не сегодня так завтра. Идем.

Дюха еще немного померился взглядами с Димой, но продемонстрировал мудрость, сплюнул себе под ноги и отступил, уводя за собой свою банду. И правильно сделал. Совладать с Димоном, даже ввосьмером им удалось бы вряд ли.

Когда они отошли на приличное расстояние, Дима присел рядом с Тоней на корточки.

\- Как он? - грубовато спросил он, - скорую вызвала?

\- Не надо скорую, - попросил пацан, садясь, - нормально все.

Дима повернул его лицо к свету. И почти не удивился увидев косую длинную челку и подведенные черным глаза. В брови, был пирсинг, в губе тоже и судя по всему язык был проколот. Досталось пацану не то чтобы очень сильно, но такому хлюпику много и не надо. Мысленно прикинув кое-что, Дима уточнил:

\- Дышать больно? Голова кружится?

Парень яростно затряс шевелюрой и добавил на словах:

\- Не, челюсть болит и бедро. Нормально, не первый раз уже.

\- Ну, раз нормально, то поднимайся давай, - Дима встал и помог Тоне, - проводим тебя домой, а то вдруг эти… решат вернуться.

Он протянул мальчишке руку, но тот проигнорировал предложенную помощь и встал самостоятельно.

Его зашатало, но он сумел удержать равновесие и даже поднял брошенную сумку и повесил её не плечо.

\- Я сам дойду, - вынес он свой вердикт, после того как смерил Диму долгим изучающим взглядом.

\- Мы проводим, - с нажимом ответил ему Димон, - не для того я тебя спасал, чтобы тебя на соседней дорожке прибили. Показывай куда идти.

\- Мужик, - парнишка использовал тоже слово, что и его преследователи, - ты что не понял? Я гей. Пидар! Хуесос!

Дима пожал плечами.

\- И что, это всё? - парень явно очень сильно удивился такой незамысловатой реакции.

Дима нарочито медленно оглядел парня с головы до ног, задержав взгляд на тонких пальцах сжимавших ремень сумки и на лице, где уже проступили будущие синяки и снова пожал плечами.

\- Извини, - сказал он, чуть усмехаясь, - но я по девочкам.

Тоня, до этого стоявшая напряженной как струна, вдруг хихикнула и заметно расслабилась.

Мальчишка выглядел пораженным.

\- То есть тебе не противно? - изумленно спросил он.

\- Мне параллельно, - искренне ответил Дима и даже сам себе удивился. Ему реально было наплевать на ориентацию мальчишки, - но ты всё же послушай моего совета, если продолжишь нарываться рано или поздно это для тебя может закончиться плохо. Смертельно плохо.

У парня на глаза навернулись слезы.

\- Да! Я сдохну! И всем станет легче!

\- Не надо так, - Тоня попыталась его увещевать, но Димон заставил её замолчать, просто положив руку на плечо.

\- Ненавижу всех! Я пидар! Я жалкий! Я грязь под ногами! Меня можно пинать, унижать, бить, плевать в меня! Рвать мои тетради, выкидывать учебники! Разрисовывать мою сумки всякими надписями! Сдохнуть хочу!

Дима подошел к нему и несильно шлепнул по щеке. Истерика сошла на нет почти мгновенно.

\- Дурак ты, малолетний, - спокойно сказал Дима. - И, согласись, ты нарываешься, ходя в таком виде и не умея за себя постоять. А что до того, что тебя травят, так это всегда так бывает. Подросткам нужно кого-то пинать. Когда очкарика, когда чурку, а тут ты - просто готовый экземпляр для ненависти и самоутверждения.

\- Не хочу скрывать кто я есть, - признался парень. Он смотрел на Диму снизу вверх с какой-то затаенной надеждой и отчаянием. - Почему я должен?

Дима пожал плечами.

\- Может потому что хочешь дожить до следующего дня рождения?

Они замолчали. Потом парень развернулся спиной и пошел по аллее.

\- Я в той стороне живу, - бросил он через плечо.

Дима подал Тоне руку и они пошли за мальчишкой следом.

Идти было не далеко, после того как они покинули парк надо было пройти всего три дома.

\- Пришли, - сказал парень и замялся.

\- Я с тобой до квартиры поднимусь, - Дима кивнул на скамейку у подъезда, - Тоня подождешь здесь, ладно?

Она, кажется, хотела поспорить, но не стала. Мальчишка тоже не стал, хоть и тоже хотел.

Дом был старенькой, немного обшарпанной пятиэтажкой-хрущевкой, так что поднимали они по лестнице. Парень тащился ели-ели и шумно сопел. На последнем пролете не выдержал и обернулся:

\- С родителями будешь разговаривать? - он выпятил грудь и от этого стал казаться еще более жалким и несчастным.

\- Ага, - Дима кивнул, - зовут тебя, кстати как?

\- Всеволод, - пробурчал парень, - не надо к ним идти, я тебя по хорошему прошу.

\- А по плохому в твоем исполнении это как? - усмехнулся Дима, - Не психуй. Нормально всё будет.

Сева посмотрел на него в упор, но игру в гляделки проиграл быстро и пошел к своей двери.

Но звонок открыла женщина лет сорока, не особо ухоженная, но в чистом фартуке, пусть и чуть выцвевшем.

\- Сева? - изумилась она, - Опять побили! Горе ты моё… Иди в ванну умойся, я сейчас аптечку принесу.

\- Добрый вечер, - Дима подошел ближе и поздоровался.

\- Здравствуйте, - женщина нервно стала теребить фартук и попыталась прикрыть сына плечом, - что вы хотели?

\- Он за меня заступился, - прояснил ситуацию сам Всеволод , - и до дома проводил.

Женщина едва заметно выдохнула.

\- Спасибо вам.

\- Я хотел поговорить… - Дима окинул её хрупкую, худую фигуру и добавил, - желательно с вашим мужем.

Как будто в ответ на его слова раздался какой-то странный скрип и в коридор выехал мужчина лет сорока на инвалидной коляске.

Всеволод заметался и быстро юркнул в ванную видимо не желая с ним встречаться.

\- Это Сева пришел? - уточнил мужчина и получив подтверждающих кивок, нахмурился, - опять побили. Ну хорошо, что хоть сам дошел, а не как в прошлый раз.

\- Я к вам поговорить, - Дима без просу вошел в квартиру.

Мужчина окинул его серьезным взглядом, нахмурился еще сильней, но кивнул.

\- Идемте на кухню.

Квартира была маленькой, коридор узким, на инвалидном кресле явно не легко было

протискиваться между стенами и объезжать мебель.

\- О чем вы хотели поговорить? - Димону определенно понравился этот мужик. Пусть и инвалид, но реальный настоящий мужик, уверенный в себе, спокойный с какой-то внутренней моральной силой. Удивительно как при нем выросла такая размазня как Сева.

\- Он ваш родной сын? - ляпнул Дима неподумав.

Впрочем своим вопросом он явно удивил собеседника, но не разозлил его.

\- Да, - тот кивнул, - Сева просто похож не на меня или жену, а на моего отца - вылитая копия. И с каждым годом всё больше. Кончит видимо так же, сдохнет в подворотне…

\- Почему вы ему не помогаете? - спросил Дима.

\- Помогаю? - удивился мужик, - В чем?

\- Он же придурок мелкий, его пинать надо пока толк из него не выйдет, - Димон пожал плечами, потому что ему это было очевидно. Он помнил как сам был подростком и каким оторвой был Костян, но отец им спуску не давай, даже голос ни разу не повысил, но всегда добивался от них того, что считал правильным.

\- Нечем мне пинать, сам что ли не видишь? - мужик развел руками и кажется теперь уже разозлился.

\- Тут не ноги главное, - возразил Дима и вдруг догадался, - это потому что он пи… гей?

Мужчина устало прикрыл лицо рукой.

\- Он у нас один. Единственный сын. Я больше детей иметь не могу. И этот с браком получился… Знал бы…

\- Зря вы так. - Димон чувствовал, что прав, поэтому старался донести это до собеседника, - какой бы он не был - он ваша опора.

\- А кто его опорой будет, если он со своей пидарасней не завяжет? - кажется это было то, что волновала отца Севы сильнее всего.

\- Может усыновит кого, - Дима пожал плечами, - а может одумается. Вам его надо в секцию отдать: бокс или карате. Чтобы сдачи научился давать, иначе и правда могу забить.

\- Не хочет он, - мужик устало прикрыл глаза, - сто раз с ним на эту тему ругался.

\- Я знаю, кто его уговорит, - Дима чуть усмехнулся, - найдете куда его пристроить?

\- У меня армейский товарищ клуб открыл, готов с Севкой индивидуально заниматься. Даже ориентация не пугает. Но этот… уперся как баран.

\- Это уже моя забота. Дайте его номер.

Мужик продиктовал цифры, а Дима записал телефон в свой смартфон. На прощание они пожали друг другу руки.

Сева за всё это время так из ванной и не вышел.

Спустившись вниз, Дима увидел Тоню, всё ещё ждущую его.

\- Всё в порядке? - уточнила она немного встревоженно.

\- Да, - Дима кивнул, - поговорил с его отцом, пришли к общему знаменателю. Будем отправлять этого Севу на мужской серьезный спорт. Чтобы, если не драться, так хоть бегать быстро научили. Пойдем, провожу до дома, - предложил он.

\- Пойдем, - Тоня очень простым и каким-то  домашним жестом взяла его под руку и они пошли неспешным, прогулочным шагом.

\- Никогда не думала, что ты такой, - начала она.

\- Какой? - Дима думал о том, как бы ему уговорить Гешу повлиять на парня, ведь должны же быть у геев какие-нибудь приемчики, которые знают только они.

\- Что заступишься за представителя нетрадиционный ориентации.

\- Чего? - Дима отвлекся от своих мыслей, - Это он-то представитель? Это недоразуменее мелкое?

\- Всё равно, - Тоня продолжила свою мысль, - ты не похож на того, кто будет помогать гею. Ты больше похож на гомофоба, уж прости.

\- Ну, когда я их разнимал, я не знал что он того, - Дима чуть усмехнулся и замедлил шаг, желая продлить общение, - да и влез я не потому, что он гей, а потому что толпой одного не бьют, тем более такого хлюпика.

\- Сильный должен быть добрым, - немного невпопад процитировала Тоня старый советский мультик, - но какие ужасные мальчишки! Бить кого-то по такому идиотскому поводу.

\- Дуракам и повод не нужен. Я и сам таким был. - Дима вспомнил как залез к Геше, чтобы его побить, - Просто перерос это, - он не стал уточнять каким именно способом, - они может тоже перерастут.

\- Хорошо бы, - вздохнула Тоня.

Они дошли до её дома и она встав на цыпочки поцеловала Диму в уголок губ. Наверное хотела в щеку, но Дима решил не разбрасываться подарками судьбы и перехватив инициативу принялся целовать её долгим, напористым поцелуем в губы.

Когда продолжать стало просто неприлично, а член начал сильно пульсировать и распирать ширинку, поцелуй всё же пришлось прервать.

Тоня раскраснелась и выглядела от этого ещё милее.

\- Ну, пока, - сказал Дима.

\- Пока, - Тоня смутился и стала потирать руки друг о друга.

\- Я тебе позвоню? - Он хотел бросить это небрежно, как будто невзначай, но вышло прочти просительно.

\- Обязательно, - Тоня радостно улыбнулась и явно расслабилась.

На том и расстались.

Доехав до дома, Дима не вылезая из машины принялся набирать Гешу, но тот не ответил. Дима пожал плечами и решил, что у парня может быть тренировка. Дома он быстро захватил свою спортивную сумку и они с Костиком отправились в зал.

“Тягал железо” Димон в этот вечер с особым удовольствием, потому как жизнь вроде бы начинала налаживаться.

Костя в отличие от него опять был всем на свете недоволен и несколько раз исчезал куда-то из зала. Закончив тренировку, они пошли на выход, там-то Дима и увидел Гешу, тот как раз выходил из зала и реально был на каблуках и в обтягивающем трико. В сочетании с волосами убранными в высокий хвост и отличной поджарой фигурой, смотрел он шикарно. Костян как увидел его, демонстративно презрительно фыркнул, отвернулся в другую сторону и поспешил к машине. Димон проводил брата недовольным взглядом, ему было почему-то неприятно такое отношение к Геше. Сам он поймал взгляд парня и махнул ему рукой, а потом еще жестами показал, что позвонит. Геша усмехнулся и закатил глаза, типа достал ты меня, но что с тобой поделаешь. Димон тоже усмехнулся и пошел прочь.

Через пару метров его нагнал один из парней с которым он часто пересекался в зале - Андрей.

\- Ты чего этого педика знаешь? - Андрей выглядел немного шокированным.

\- В соседнем доме живем, общаемся периодически, - не стал скрывать Дима, хотя и предвидел, что ничем хорошим этот разговор не кончится.

\- Общаетесь? - ужаснулся Андрей, - Да быть не может! Ты не из таких!

\- Каких таких? - Дима замер на месте и посмотрел тому в глаза.

\- Ну, из жопокрутов, - Андрей был по пол головы ниже и явно уступал Диме как в массе, так и в силе, поэтому явно испугался сказанных слов.

\- Я сказал, Геша - мой хороший знакомый, а не ёбарь, - Дима фыркнул, - и он нормальный мужик, хоть и не по девочкам.

\- Скажешь тоже, мужик, - Андрей усмехнулся, - всем известно, что этим педрилам только одно нужно.

К ним подошло еще несколько диминых знакомых из качалки и все с интересом слушали.

\- Угу, - Дима не стал спорить, - им нужен другой такой же пидарг. Я не пидарг, так что нашим отношениям его пристрастия не мешают.

\- И что не пристает? - спросил один из парней.

\- Неа, - Дима усмехнулся, - я не в его вкусе.

\- И не противно тебе с ним общаться?

\- Как можно хотеть мужика я так и не понял, да и думать об этом как-то стремно, - признался Дима, - но мы его трахи не обсуждаем. В остальном он от нас ничем не отличается. У него, кстати, черный пояс по карате. Он вообще крутой мужик. И хорошо, что пидарг, а то бабы, с такой мордой-то, на него бы пачками вешались. А так нам выбор больше.

Фраза про карате произвела должное впечатление и Дима воспользовавшись паузой ушел к машине, где его уже порядком устал ждать злой и нервный Костик.  Надо было бы поговорить с братом, чего он такой дерганный, может со своей поругался и она не дает?

В субботу он хотел было позвонить Геше, но потом подумал зачем ломать хорошую традицию и пошел к нему в гости. Геша встретил его в своем традиционном субботнем виде: полотенце, халатик и маска на лице.

\- Что приперся? - хмуро спросил Геша.

\- И тебе доброе утро, точнее день, - Дима расплылся в улыбке, - разговор есть.

Геша посмотрел недовольно, но впустил. Димон уже чувствовал себя у него в гостях как дома, пошел на кухню, включил чайник и даже был морально готов к чашке зеленого чая.

Геша появился вслед за ним, раздраженно посмотрел на сидящего за столом Диму и спросил:

\- Ну, чего тебе?

\- Ты как будто не рад меня видеть? - возмутился Дима, чье хорошее настроение мало что могло испортить.

\- Я как будто не звал тебя в гости, - раздраженно бросил Геша.

\- Что-то случилось? - до Димона наконец дошло, что парень и правда был совсем не в духе.

\- Не твоего ума дело, - огрызнулся Геша, - говори, что хотел и вали!

После этого у Димы и правда появилось желание свалить куда подальше и не возвращаться и только мысли о том, что он обещал отцу Севы всё уладить удержали его от этого. Но настроение стремительно начало портиться.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то поговорил с пацаном одним, - начал он, - А то парня бьют всё время, а он ни убежать толком,ни сдачи дать не умеет.

\- А я-то тут при чем? - устало спросил Геша, уже успевший пожалеть о своей резкости.

\- Ну так он из ваших - пидарг, только маленький ещё. Постоять за себя не умеет, а на него прям охотятся. У него отец инвалид. Короче надо убедить парня пойти в секцию. Там отец уже всё организовал через друга какого-то, но этот уперся и не хочет.

\- Думаешь я его уговорю? - Геша устало провел рукой по лицу и присел на край табуретки, - Знаешь, я как-то не отличаюсь особой убедительностью.

\- Придумай что-нибудь, - тихо попросил Дима, - его же забьют до смерти, а меня в следующий раз рядом не будет.

\- Ты за него заступился? - изумился Геша, - Вроде как недавно всё было с точностью до наоборот.

\- Дурак был, признаю, - Димон развел руками, - да и разница есть: ты - взрослый мужик, а ему лет четырнадцать от силы, а туда же в пидарги подался… Может одумается ещё?

\- По разному бывает, - Геша сам себе кивнул, - у подростков психика хрупкая, так что может сам себя накрутил, хотя… ну черт знает. Ладно давай телефон, есть у меня подходящие контакты.

Дима быстро скинул ему телефон Севы. Уходить не хотелось, Геша выглядел не очень, хоть и с маской на лице, но было видно, что он измучен, движения были нервными.

\- Ты в порядке? - Дима долго смотрел на него.

\- Выживу - вали давай, - Геша вроде бы оттаял, - на тренировке мышцы потянул, теперь всё болит и настроение ни к черту. Так что исчезни с глаз моих пока не прибил.

Дима согласился с этим объяснением и ушел. Чаю ему так никто и не предложил.

После того как Дима ушел, Геша устало привалился к двери. Искреннее участие было таким располагающим, что он чуть было не раскололся. Интересно как бы Дима отреагировал на то, что вчера Гешу в клубе хорошенько поимели и сегодня у него болит задница? Точнее, не то чтобы поимели, но вставили и чутка порвали, а дальше он съездил мудаку в челюсть локтем и отметелил его не слабо. Но всё равно изо всей этой аферы он разве что моральное удовлетворение получил. Так сказать размочил свою “сухую серию” без секса. Только лучше бы он этого не делал. Мужик с которым он поперся трахаться в туалет изначально был каким-то дерганным, и Геша в жизни бы с ним не пошел, если бы тот чем-то неуловимо не напоминал бы ему Диму. Уже в кабинке, тот развернул Гешу лицо к стене и едва щелкнув резинкой тут же вставил на всю длину. Гешу выгнуло от боли и он прошипел:

\- Эй, полегче…

\- Заткнись, давалка, и получай удовольствие.

Ну после этих слов в морду он и получил. А Геша вернулся домой и закончив медицинские процедуры, крови, к счастью, было совсем немного, свернулся под одеялом калачиком и даже немного поплакал, потому что было обидно. Он ведь понимал, что с Димой ему ничего не светит, но всё-таки влюбился.

Диме в общем-то тоже было тошно. Он идиотом не был и видел, что Геше плохо, но тот явно не был настроен разговаривать, так что он понятия не имел что делать.

Дома он хотел поговорить с Костиком относительно его отвратительно настроения в последнее время, но как оказалось тот уже успел слинять. Родители тоже уехали на дачу, так что Дима оказался предоставлен сам себе. Внезапно его посетила отличная идея. Он нашел телефон и позвонил Тоне.

\- Привет, - бодро начал он.

\- Привет! - Тоня, судя по голосу, тоже была рада его слышать.

\- Нужен твой совет, - продолжил Дима против воли расплываясь в улыбке.

\- Слушаю.

\- У меня у друга депрессия и плохое настроение, как думаешь, что можно такое сделать, чтобы его исправить? - Дима чуть было не забыл зачем звонил.

\- А друг какого пола? - вдруг насторожилась Тоня.

\- Мужского, - признался он, - а какое это имеет значение?

\- Если бы это была девушка, я бы предложила цветы послать, а вот парень… Даже не знаю…

\- Цветы? - удивился Дима, - слушай, а отличная идея! Спасибо! Пока!

И он отключился даже не выслушав, что она ему ответила.

Вылезти в интернет и найти там курьерскую службу было не сложно. Дима быстро оформил заказ и расплатился карточкой. Он ужасно гордился собой и своей придумкой. Геша, если не убьет его, точно оценит.

Потом он еще раз позвонил Тоне и позвал её в кино. И она согласилась, хоть и была удивлена.

Встретились они уже у кинотеатра. Тоня сказала, что ей близко идти, и отказалась от предложения подвезти. Дима тоже забил на машину и добрался общественным транспортом. Времени до сеанса еще было достаточно, так что они купили билеты и

пошли в кафе.

\- Так что ты там придумал для своего друга в депрессии? - спросила Тоня отправив в рот ложечку мороженного.

\- Как ты и сказала: отправил ему цветы и конфеты. - Дима рассмеялся.

\- Мужчине? - изумилась Тоня.

\- Ага, - Димон был очень доволен собой, - это точно должно будет его встряхнуть. Я ещё и записку надиктовал, чтобы ему нескучно было.

Тоня покосилась на Диму немного скептически, но тоже засмеялась, видимо представив себе выражение лица мужчины, которому вручают букет цветов.

Курьер вручив букет и коробку отступил на два шага и на вытянутой руке протянул планшет с бланком.

\- Р-р-распишитесь в получении! - выпалил он, когда собрался с силами.

Геша скептически поднял одну бровь и демонстративно полез читать визитку вложенную в цветы. Он был на все сто процентов уверен, что слышал как курьер сквозь зубы простонал “ну твою же мать”.

На карточке красивым почерком с вензелями было выведено: Только по-настоящему крутой мужик может сам выщипать себе волосы с яиц!

Геша вытаращился на надпись. Потом до него дошло и он начал ржать и никак не мог остановиться. Его согнуло пополам, потом он сполз по двери вниз и продолжил смеяться до слёз. Когда он уже икать начал, курьер робко подпихнул ему планшет. Геша дрожащей рукой поставил там какую-то закорючку и вполз к себе, не забыв прихватить цветы и коробку “Моцарта”. Дима - это всё-таки тот ещё кадр. Дурного настроения как не бывало.

Геша нашел в себе силы поставить букет в вазу, а пару конфет отправил в рот и откуда этот невозможный натурал узнал, что он любит марцепаны? Или догадался? Или заказал первые попавшиеся? От этой мысли настроение стало портиться, но Геша тут же отмахнулся от неё, даже если и так, то это были чертовски дорогие конфеты, так что Дима всё равно продемонстрировал щедрость как кошелька, так и души.

Надо было выполнить данное ему обещание, поэтому Геша взял телефон и набрал Вику. Он никогда её не любил, хотя ничего плохого она ему не сделала. Вика была из тех непонятных Геше людей, которые приходили в среду ЛГБТ  из вне. Обычно натуралы оказывались среди геев, если кто-то из их родственников: дочь или брат, признавались в своей нетрадиционной ориентации. Не так часто, но мать, сестра или тетка оказывались способны не только принять такое признание, но и продемонстрировать готовность помогать. Мужчины натуралы появлялись в нетрадиционных компаниях редко - сказывался менталитет, а вот женщин было больше.  Но Вика не была ничьей родственницей, она просто пришла волонтером в организацию, занимавшуюся проблемами ЛГБТ и осталась помогать.

С Гешей её познакомил его тогдашний бойфренд, он восхищался её самоотверженностью. Геша долго думал, что она лесбиянка, не веря в рассказы о том, что она просто помогает, но потом как-то видел как она ругается со своим парнем из-за того, чем занимается и поверил. Что именно побудило молодого подающего надежды психолога проходившего стажировки заграницей и имевшего все шансы сделать отличную карьеру как в России, так и за бугром, отказаться ото всех перспектив и остаться штатным специалистом на полставки в организации с сомнительной репутацией, он так и не узнал. Но Вика уже больше восьми лет работала с подростками, которые осознавали свою ориентацию и помогала им разобраться и принять себя.

Вика ответила на пятом гудке.

\- Привет, - поздоровался он, - это Геша, есть минутка?

\- Слушай тебя, - спокойной ответила Вика.

\- Нужна твоя помощь, - он чуть замялся, потому что с определенного момента в своей жизни понял, что не любит просить людей об одолжениях, - есть молодой парень. Из наших. Его, судя по всему, бьют в школе, издеваются. Родители вроде не гнобят, но он ушел в полное отрицание и нарывается. Надо наставить его на путь истинный. Там отец вроде хочет его в бокс или типа того отправить. Было бы не плохо. Сможешь помочь?

\- Школьник? - Вика тяжело вздохнула, - Нужно будет разрешение от родителей. Нас сильно прижали.

\- У меня только его телефон есть, - признался Геша, чувствуя себя более чем неловко.

\- Ладно - разберусь, - отмахнулся Вика, - диктуй!

\- Я смской пришлю, - Геша сглотнул и попросил, - Держи меня в курсе, ладно? Может я чем смогу помочь.

\- Кто он тебе? - насторожилась она, - Он же несовершеннолетний!

\- Чур меня, - он чуть было не смахнул коробку с конфетами со стола, как активно замахал руками, - просто знакомый за него заступился, а у меня попросил помощи. Я кроме тебя никого путного не знаю.

\- Ладно тогда, - смягчилась Вика, - жду СМС.

Она повесила трубку не прощаясь. Резкая и прямая, как и всегда. Если бы Геша сам не видел какой мягкой, внимательной и ласковой она становиться общаясь со своими подопечными он бы в жизни в это не поверил. Быстро отослав Вике сообщение он слопал еще пару конфет. В конце концов, у него стресс и его срочно надо как-то компенсировать.

Выйдя из кинотеатра Дима посмотрел на телефон и затаив дыхание открыл входящее СМС от Геши.

“Это мои любимые конфеты. Были, но уже кончились. Спасибо. Ты настоящий друг.”

Он шумно выдохнул и улыбнулся во весь рот.

\- Что? - Тоня тоже улыбнулся.

\- Ты у меня умница! - Дима подхватил её на руки и покружил, - Твой план сработал!

\- Поставь! Ты что? Люди смотрят!

Пришлось опустить.

Она несколько секунд смотрела серьезно, как будто что-то решая, а потом предложила:

\- Мои на дачу уехали. Хочешь зайти в гости - попить чаю?

Дима сглотнул, не веря своему счастью, и кивнул.

***

Геша уже спал, когда позвонили в дверь. Он бы не стал открывать, но звонок был каким-то нервным, даже истерическим. Геша даже успел испугаться, что залил соседей или у кого что приключилось плохое. Но на пороге стоял Дима: нетрезвый и несчастный.

\- Что случилось? - всплеснул Геша руками и тут же подтянул пояс шелковых пижамных штанов, которые были свободноваты в талии.

\- Пиздец, - ёмко отозвался тот и отпил водку прямо из бутылки.

\- Заходи, - тяжело вздохнул Геша.

Дима привычно потопал на кухню и там продолжил “принимать на грудь”.

\- Я объяснения сегодня услышу? - уточнил Геша, остановившись на пороге кухни и подперев косяк плечом.

\- Пиздец, - отозвался Дима, отрываясь от бутылки, - полный пиздец.

\- Краткость, конечно, сестра таланта, - криво усмехнулся Геша, - но можно мне более подробную версию развития событий приведших тебя в столь прискорбное состояние?

\- Чего?

\- Бухаешь по какому поводу? - рявкнул Геша.

\- Я того, - Дима перешел на шепот и вжал голову в плечи, - не мужик больше…

\- А кто? - выглядел парень ужасно забавно, так что улыбку удавалось скрывать с трудом.

\- Хрен его знает, - Дима несчастно посмотрел сначала на Гешу, потом на бутылку и продолжил пить, - в первый раз такое, веришь?

\- Верю, конечно, - не стал возражать тот, понимая что Дима в ближайшее время не уйдет, решил достать ему закуску, это уже становилось некой традицией, - только не могу принять твоей привычки все проблемы в жизни решать алкоголем. Мне кажется - это недостойно взрослого, серьезного человека. Ну, не встал, со всеми случается. Может перенервничал просто…

\- У кого это не встал? - возмутился Дима и чуть не уронил со стола бутылку, - Всё у меня встал!

\- А что тогда? - Геша поставил перед ним тарелку на которую выложил котлеты.

\- Она не кончила, - снова повторилась сцена со втягиванием головы в плечи и шепотом.

\- Ну такое тоже бывает, - здраво рассудил Геша, - для женщины оргазм - не главное.

\- Со мной все всегда кончали! - Дима повысил голос, - и орали! А тут… Херня какая-то вышла. Может во мне что-то сломалось?

\- Так прям и все? - усмехнулся Геша.

\- Конечно, ты что мне не веришь? - он принялся уминать котлеты.

\- Мне кажется, что это статистически невозможно, - мягко намекнул ему Геша, - я слышал, что иногда женщины имитируют, чтобы не оскорбить партнера.

\- Что, думаешь они все имитировали? - от этого предположения Дима начал трезветь на глазах и схватился руками за голову.

\- Почему же все, - перейдя поближе, Геша позволил себе погладить его по плечу, - но может быть кто-то имитировал?

\- А Тоня? - Дима посмотрел на него умоляюще, - Она почему не стала?

\- Может не умеет просто? - Геша пожал плечами.

Он явно стоял слишком близко, и руку со спины Димы так и не убрал. Физически было невозможно отойти. Дима был такой желанный: сильный, мужественный, с хорошим чувством юмора и такой притягательной улыбкой. Но сейчас они говорили о том, что он был несколько часов назад в постели с женщиной в которую влюблен, пускай у них всё вышло наперекосяк, Геше всё равно ничего не светило. Было больно, но ожидаемо. У геев в этом мире выбор не богат. Только из “своих”, которых так мало и знаешь почти всех наперечет. Поиск того с кем можно что-то создать превращается в бег по замкнутому кругу, но влюбляться в натуралов - это не выход. Это жалкая попытка убежать от суровой реальности, в которой большинство из них умирает одинокими и несчастными.

Геша вздохнул и убрал руку, спрятав её для верности за спину. Дима молчал и что-то обдумывал.

\- Думаешь, я плохой любовник? - спросил он.

\- Откуда же мне знать? - усмехнулся Геша, отходя на шаг, - думаю, что с женщиной которая тебе небезразлична, ты должен был выложиться по полной. Что-то пошло не так - бывает. В жизни нет совершенства. В следующий раз будет лучше.

\- А будет следующий раз? - Дима зарылся руками в волосы, - Она сразу в ванну убежала… Позорище, в первый раз такое… Как я ей в глаза смотреть теперь буду?

\- Ты что сразу ушел? - изумился Геша.

\- Ну, я ждал, когда она вернулся, но вода всё лилась и лилась, и я решил, что она мне так дает понять, что мне пара валить.

\- Ну, ты просто герой-любовник! - язвительно заметил Геша, - Презерватив-то хоть выкинул? Или так и оставил в кровати?

\- Да не пользуюсь я этими резинками, - отмахнулся Дима, - это ж как в скафандре, ощущения не те.

\- Ты охренел? - у Геши натурально отвисла челюсть, во второй декаде двадцать первого века кто-то мог быть настолько беспечен, что не использовал защиту. Это вообще реально? Но Дима смотрел на него непонимающим взором и явно не понимал чему это Геша так сильно удивляется.

\- Да ладно, что я маленький? - смутился он, - Я вынимаю вовремя. Ну, или девки таблеки пьют, тогда вообще зашибись!

\- Господи, ты идиот, - Геша забегал по кухне, - ты вообще про СПИД слышал? А сифилис? А гепатит Б? Не говоря уже о хламидиозе и прочих венерических “прелестях”? Ты охренел вообще? И после этого удивляешь, что твоя женщина сбежала от тебя в ванну как только всё кончилось? Да я бы сразу к врачу от тебя побежал!

\- Да чего такого? - Дима начал злиться, - Я же не с блядими сплю. Откуда там СПИД? Нормальные чистые девки все…

\- Угу, чистые, - Геше натурально не хватало слов от злости, - с тобой без резинки, с другим без резинки, а этот другой может с блядями тоже без резинки спит, там подхватит, а ты через бабу от него подцепишь. Что за детский сад? Как можно быть таким беспечным? А про то, что  это хреновое средство для предохранения я вообще молчу.

\- Думаешь у Тони ещё кто-то есть? - Дима явно уловил только часть посыла.

\- Да, какая разница? Думаешь, когда ты не стал презерватив натягивать, что она подумала? Что ты с другими бабами так же себя ведешь, хрен тебя знает, что ты там себе на хуй успел намотать! Вот она и не могла расслабиться, поэтому и не кончила. Ты когда в последний раз у врача был, Казанова?

\- Ну, пару лет назад, когда гриппом болел, - припомнил Дима.

\- На венеричку когда проверялся? Гепатит? ВИЧ? - Геша смотрел на него в ужасе. Умом он понимал, что если бы у Димы было что-то серьезное, то оно бы уже дало о себе знать, но сердце заходилось от ужаса. Опять же, тот же ВИЧ умеет хорошо  “прятаться”.

\- Да никогда, чур меня! - Дима замахал руками.

\- Завтра пойдем, - решил Геша, - знаю места, где все анализы быстро сделают и даже в воскресенье.

\- Не пойду я никуда, - запротестовал Дима, - я не такой! Я вообще нормальный.

\- Нормальные в презервативе трахаются, а не суют свой член куда нипоподя, отмазываясь, что ощущения не те! - рявкнул Геша.

\- Ты-то откуда знаешь? - возмутился Дима и зажал себе рот рукой.

Геша смерил его внимательным взглядом и уточнил:

\- Ты думаешь я пассив?

\- А ты нет? - вот уже чего ему не хотелось больше всего на свете, так это обсуждать Гешены постельные предпочтения, - Вот и славно.

\- Я - универсал, - Геша видел, что Дима вертится как уж на сковородке и решил его понервировать ещё больше, - мне и так, и так нравится. Знаешь какой это кайф, когда у твоего партнера есть член и он знает как им пользоваться? И, кстати, у нас у геев нет проблем с тем, что твой партнер имитирует желание или оргазм. Это, знаешь ли, очевидно в силу мужской физиологии.

Дима насупился, но потом всё-таки любопытство помноженное на не окончательно выветрившийся из организма алкоголь взяло своё и он решился:

\- А как оно вообще?

\- Оно в смысле секс? - уточнил удивленный Геша и получив утверждающий кивок пожал плечами, - ну как секс. Я люблю трахаться, кончать люблю. Когда я актив - мне в кайф, что другой мужик под меня прогибается, то я ебу его, что я командую. Когда актив не я, мне нравится, что всё внимание уделяется мне, что я лежу и могу нихрена не делать, а кто-то надо мной пыхтит, старается, чтобы я кончил, лижет, сосет, гладит…

Дима сидел красный как помидор и ужасно смущенный. С одной стороны любопытство было удовлетворено, с другой как после таких признаний смотреть Геше в глаза было непонятно. Думать, что кто-то трахал Гешу - стремно, от мысли, что сам Геша трахал мужиков становилось неуютно. Херня какая-то выходила. Зря спросил. Или не зря…

\- И что ты всегда в резинке ебешься? - умирать так с музыкой.

\- Ты, дорогуша, забываешь, что в мужском сексе выбор производственных отверстий не богат и в основном рабочем отверстии тебя в любой момент может поджидать сюрприз. Поэтому, знаешь ли, я как-то  лучше побуду в скафандре, чем с членом в …

\- Хватит! - взмолился Дима и поднял руки, - я всё понял, не продолжай, не надо.

Геша усмехнулся.

\- Вали домой. Завтра в клинику пойдем.

\- А можно я у тебя останусь? - Дима смотрел умоляюще, - Я дома всё время буду думать о своём провале…

\- А я тебя значит развлекать обязан? - возмутился Геша, - Ты хоть понимаешь, что у меня одна кровать? Даже кресла раскладного нет.

\- Ну, кровать же большая, - шаркнул Дима ногой.

\- Ты меня убиваешь, - Геша закатил глаза, - оставайся, черт с тобой. Но если ты проснешься ночью, а тебе в жопу упирается мой стояк - не обессудь, это естественная реакция моего организма на мужское тело.

Дима сглотнул, но согласно кивнул.

\- Ладно, - Геша принялся делать бутерброды, - хватит хлебать из горла. Вали в комнату, там коньяк еще есть. Неси сюда…

После коньяка они оба были уже хорошие, только этим можно было объяснить происходящее.

\- Неужели меня все бабы дурили? - грустил Дима, - Я же и так, и этак! Ни одна не жаловалась!

\- Да забей ты, - уговаривал его Геша, - вот честно, сколько я уже преподаю, так и не понял их нихера. Они такие неебически загадочные. Мучают себя диетами, а потом удивляются куда грудь делась. Неужели не связать в голове эти два события? Потерю веса и уменьшения объемов? А туфли? Знал бы ты, какие неудобные туфли они носят. И ради чего? Как можно покупать обувь только потому что она “хорошенькая”, - это слово Геша выделили в речи с особым презрением, - Неужели ног не жалко?

\- А сам-то? - возмутился Дима, - Ты же сам им толкаешь этот фитнес на каблуках!

\- Стилетто. Это называется - стилетто! Да и вообще, знаешь какие у меня туфли удобные? Я же не баба-дура! У меня ноги не казенные. Новых никто не выдаст!

\- Не верю! - Дима решил изобразить из себя Станиславского, - Не может это быть удобным!

\- Ты думаешь я вру? - возмутился Геша, обиженный таким недоверием, - Я тебе сейчас докажу! У тебя какой размер ноги? Сорок четвертый? Точно же! Сейчас принесу мои туфли и ты сам всё поймешь.

Пьяный Димин мозг хотел возразить против предложенной аферы, но не смог придумать аргументов, поэтому уже через пару минут Дима и Геша в четыре руки натягивали Диме на ноги капроновые гольфы и надевали туфли.

\- Нихера они не удобные, - возмутился Дима, - жмет везде!

\- Это ты других туфель не носил, - фырнул Геша, - да и вообще ты хоть представляешь какое это мучение найти туфли сорок четвертого размера на каблуке? А сколько за них дерут? Вставай давай. Буду учить тебя ходить!

\- Зачем? - уточнил Дима, но послушно встал и тут же схватился за стол, даже устоять на месте было не просто.

\- Чтобы ты лучше понимал женщин, конечно, - усмехнулся Геша, - побудь в их шкуре. Точнее, примерь на себя их туфли!

Стоять самостоятельно Дима так и не смог, то ли из-за того что был уже в изрядном подпитьи, то ли потому, что это ему было просто не дано. Передвигался по квартире он исключительно под ручку с Гешей, другой рукой цепляясь за стены и мебель. Остаться без опоры было страшно.

\-  Как они вообще ходят? - ужасался он, - Этож как пытка и качает!

\- Воот! - радостно протянул Геша, - Понимаешь, а они ходят и им хоть бы хны, некоторые еще и бегают! Теперь понимаешь, что им ничего не страшно? Они любой оргазм на раз сымитируют!

\- Понимаю, - восхищался и ужасался Дима одновременно.

В конце концов они завалились на Гешину кровать как были в одежде, только скинув обувь и завернувшись в покрывало.  Где-то посреди ночи, когда стало прохладно умудрились практически не просыпаясь вытащить из-под себя одеяло и, накрывшись им, спать дальше.

Утром пришла расплата. Разбудил их Гешин будильник.  У Геши по воскресеньям были классы,  к счастью не с самого утра.

\- Бля, - с утра Дима был не в лучшем настроении, - что ж у тебя за коньяк такой был? Башка раскалывается просто.

\- Фиг его знает, - всклокоченный Геша пытался убрать волосы с лица, - это не мой. В смысле не я покупал - подарили. Фигня какая… Вот так люди и бросают пить. Во рту будто бы кошки нассали… Я в душ, мне еще голову высушить надо будет успеть.

Дима на душ не претендовал, его больше интересовал туалет.

Встретились они через полчаса на кухне. Дима уже налил чаю и даже соорудил какое-то подобие завтрака из яичницы и бутербродов.

\- Блин, - Геша расстроено уставился на свою тарелку, - я не ем желтки. Ладно, фиг с ним, один день можно. Спасибо.

\- На здоровье, - Дима задумчиво жевал.

О вчерашнем эпизоде с туфлями оба предпочитали не говорить. Иногда молчание и впрямь золото.

\- Можно я у тебя еще побуду? - Дима робко взглянул на Гешу.

\- В принципе, если обещаешь не спалить квартиру - то можно. Но хотелось бы узнать, что тебя так домой не тянет?

\- Тянет, - Дима повел плечом, - но ключей нет. Я свои дома забыл. Родители на даче, будут только вечером, а мелкий к друзьям учесал, тоже на дачу. Я могу и так где-то потусить…

\- Да, ладно, - отмахнулся Геша, - оставайся. Я не против. Мне самому на занятия надо. Приду часов через пять. У меня три группы.

\- Можно я за твоим ноутом посижу? - продолжил наглеть Дима.

\- Ну, что с тобой поделаешь - сиди, только вирусов мне не нахватай, - хозяин квартиры был на редкость благодушен, - и не бухай больше. Завтра сходим в клинику - анализы сдадим. Перед ними пить нельзя! Что-то я вчера этого не сообразил.

Оставив Диму в квартире и убедившись, что тому будет чем пообедать, Геша упорхнул на занятия. Деньги сами себя не зарабатывают.

Он вернулся с пакетами из гипермаркета. Запасы еды в доме следовало пополнять регулярно, тем более, что Дима наверняка был голодным. А Геше ужасно хотелось его покормить. Для себя он решил, что раз уж Дима для него недоступен в сексуальном плане, то он просто будет рядом, пока чувство его не отпустит. И разумеется, ему, как и любому влюбленному хотелось баловать и радовать предмет своего желания.

Открыв дверь своими ключами, Геша сразу заподозрил недоброе. Из комнаты доносились характерные звуки женских стонов. Он даже сначала ушам своим не поверил. Поставив сумки на пол, он, не разуваясь, пошел на звук. Всё оказалось не совсем так, как ожидал увидеть Геша. То есть бабу в дом Дима не привел. Вместо этого он смотрел порно. Гетеросексуальное порно, на его, Гешеном компьютере. Можно сказать Дима лишил его ноут девственности, ибо тот раньше такого порно не видел. До этого по ноуту смотрели только на суровые и не очень мужские задницы. А теперь на экране крупным планам была показана “влажная киска” и то как её вылизывали с пошлым причмокиванием.

\- И как это понимать? - возмутился Геша.

Дима дернулся и испуганно обернулся.

\- Блин, - он потел шею, - не слышал как ты пришел.

\- Я так и понял, - Геша кивнул в сторону ноута, - ты себе занятия поинтереснее не нашел?

\- Что? А! Это? Это не то, что ты думаешь! - Дима смутился и даже немного покраснел.

\- То есть ты тут у меня не дрочишь на порно? - усмехнулся хозяин квартиры, складывая руки на груди.

\- Нет, конечно! - искренне возразил Дима, - Это для просвещения! Так сказать - научным материал. Учусь я…

Он опять смешался.

\- В смысле учишься? - удивился Геша, - Киску лизать? Ты что этого раньше никогда не делал?

\- Да как-то не было нужды и так всё всегда было на мази, - покаялся Дима, - ну, и брезгливый я…

\- И тебе не сосали? - изумился Геша.

\- Почему? Сосали конечно!

\- То есть тебе сосали, потом ты целовал губы, которые были у тебя на члене, но сам лизать отказывался. Или ты и в губы не целуешься? - ситуация Гешу откровенно забавляла. Дима и его двойные стандарты и стереотипы - это было ужасно весело.

\- Отвали, - Дима спрятал лица в руках, - и заткнись.

Геша расхохотался.

\- Ладно, горе-любовник, выключай свой научный материал и идем, я тебя покормлю.

Вечером, после звонка родителей Дима ушел к себе. До этого они успели поесть и посмотреть фильм “приличного содержания”, как выразился Геша.

В общем выходные выдались не то чтобы очень насыщенные, но крайне познавательные.

Дома Димон нарвался на хмурого Костика. Тот был явно на взводе и мерил свою комнату шагами, периодически выходя в коридор и на кухню. Родители смотрели на метания младшего сына с опаской. Сказали, что встретили его внизу, он помог занести вещи, но практически не проронил не слова.  Мать тяжело вздыхала и косилась на отца. Диме показалось, что они знают больше, чем говорят. В конце концов он не выдержал и пошел к младшему в комнату.

\- Харе мельтешить, - начал он с порога, - что у тебя стряслось? Скоро ламинат насквозь протопчешь.

\- Отвали, - коротко и ясно откликнулся брат.

\- Вот ещё, - фыркнул Дима и устроился на братовой кровати, - рассказывай давай, излей душу.  С Таней со своей поругался что ли?

\- Расстались мы, - Костя вцепился в свои волосы руками, - бля, ненавижу! Как же я…

\- Что она сделала? - Таня вообще была прикольной девчонкой, немного болтливой, но в целом Диме она нравилась и Костик с ней был вроде вполне счастлив.

\- Она? - удивился брат, - При чем тут она? - он как-то особенно горько усмехнулся, - я так устал… Как жить дальше не знаю. Даже сил, чтобы злиться нет. И убеждать себя, в том что это временно тоже. Я просто хочу чтобы всё было как прежде.

\- Ты несешь какую-то пугру, - Дима действительно испугался за Костика, тот выглядел отчаявшимся, - может спать ляжешь?

\- А смысл? - горько усмехнулся Костик, - Хотя, какая нахуй разница… Не сегодня, так завтра...

Дима ушел из комнаты брата с тяжелым сердцем. По хорошему, надо было бы поговорить с Костей, выяснить, что его так гложет, но Дима трусил. Вдруг брат смертельно болен? Уж лучше неизвестность, чем такая новость. Надо было ещё поговорить с Тоней, а то он так и не сподобился ей позвонить за всё это время. Но Дима и тут боялся результата и даже самого разговора, ибо понятия не имел что говорить. До тебя у меня все кончали? Звучало как глупое оправдание себя и обвинение её в одном лице. Хотелось говорить только с Гешей, тому Дима был ничего не должен и вообще с Геше было легко. Даже вчерашняя идиотская эскапада в туфлях не казалась ему чем-то из ряда вон. Ну подурили немного, в чем-то даже весело было. Опять же новый опыт, пускай и необычный.

Утром ужасно не хотелось на работу. Потому что там встреча с Тоней была неизбежно. Как ей смотреть в глаза после всего Дима не знал.

В обед Тоня подошла сама.

\- Пойдем поедим вместе, - предложила она нервно, - надо поговорить.

\- Пойдем, - Дима закивал почти яростно, не зная что еще добавить.

Они выбрали кафе подальше от салона, туда их коллеги обычно не ходили. Сели за дальний столик в самом углу. Тоня молчала и тяжело вздыхала явно собираясь с силами. Дима решил начать первым.

\- Извини, что сбежал в субботу. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я - мудак.

\- Да нет, - Тоня горько усмехнулась, - я понимаю. Ты не первый… В смысле кому нужна такая фригидная как я? Не парься. Всё нормльно. Я просто хотела попросить, чтобы ты в офисе не рассказывал. Мне тут ещё работать, а когда у тебя за спиной все шепчутся - это тяжело.

\- Что? - Дима затряс головой пытаясь осознать услышанное. - Да я и не собирался трепать языком. Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

\- Не за кого. - она отвела взгляд, - вы мужчины любите делиться своими победами. Я не осуждаю. Просто не говори, что я в постели как бревно. Это всё о чём я прошу.

\- Эй, - Дима протянул руку и взял её холодные пальчики в свою большую ладонь, - ты чего? Всё в порядке. Не психуй. Я не собираюсь вообще о тебе трепаться и уж тем более с нашими. И ты не фригидна - это я наложал. Но я исправлюсь. Ты очень красивая. Ты мне нравишься уже не первый год. Дай мне шанс всё исправить.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - всхлипнула Тоня, - ты не первый. Ты у меня не первый! Были другие и всегда одно и тоже. Я не могу. Я не кончаю… Это не ты плохой любовник - это у меня проблемы. Я неполноценная какая-то. Не могу и всё тут.

\- А сама?

\- Что сама? - она вытащила из сумки платок и промокнула уголки глаз.

\- Когда сама себя ласкаешь - кончаешь? - Дима не даром просидел за Гешиним компьютером столько времени, он не только порно смотрел, но и почитал кое-что по теме.

Тоня от вопроса смутилась ужасно и пошла красными пятнами.

\- Эй! - он легонько щелкнул её по носу, - дыши - не забывай.

\- Ты слишком прямолинеен, - прошептала Тоня, - смущаешь меня.

\- Ты не ответила, так да или нет?

\- Да… - она снова достала платок и принялась водить им по лицу, но скорее это была попытка спрятаться от пристального взгляда.

\- Ну, тогда не фригидна, - фыркнул Дима, - не расстраивайся. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я, конечно, дебил, что взял и умотал, но и ты могла предупредить, чтобы я знал чего ждать. Мы попробуем ещё, ладно?

\- То есть ты меня не бросишь? - удивилась Тоня.

\- С чего вдруг? - Дима погладил её по плечу, - У нас всё только начинается. Первый блин, конечно, комом вышел, но это ещё не повод, чтобы всё бросить в начале пути.

Тоня почему-то расплакалась. Пришлось садиться рядом и утешать, чтобы никто не видел его девушку зареванной.  Потом Тоня еще долго приводила в порядок потекший макияж. Они так и не поели. Но это было не важно. Главное Тоня разрешила подвезти её вечером с работы домой. И они ещё долго целовались в машине. Дима просунул ей руку под юбку и аккуратно тер и поглаживал нежное местечко скрытое трусиками, чувствуя влагу даже сквозь ткань. Он был уверен, что в следующий раз всё будет как надо.

Геша позвонил не слишком вовремя. Услышав громкую мелодию Тоня вздрогнула, как очнулась, и сбежала скомкано пробормотав слова прощания.

\- Ты помнишь, что мы идем в лабораторию? - спросила трубка голосом Геши с недовольными интонациями.

\- Не помнил, но уже опять помню, - буркнул Дима, - сейчас подъеду.

\- Из клуба меня заберешь? - уточнил Геша.

\- Ага, буду минут через двадцать.

Пришлось ехать за Гешей, а потом еще и через полгорода сдавать анализы.  Удивительно, но Геша сдавал кровь вместе с ним.

\- Чтобы тебе не так страшно было, - усмехнулся он, видя Димино недоумение.

\- Типа, спасибо, - буркнул Дима, но потом улыбнулся, на Гешу невозможно было злиться.

Результаты обещали через два дня.

В машине Дима решился спросить:

\- Слушай, ты меня убъешь, если я попрошу ключи от твоей квартиры на вечер и пару свободных часов?

\- Наверное убью, - усмехнулся Геша, - тебе что Ромео негде с Джульеттой видеться?

\- Ага, - грустно признался Дима, - до выходных ждать не хочу.

\- У меня в среду занятия до половины одинадцатого, - тяжело вздохнув признался Геша, - но чтобы белье к моему приходу уже крутилось в машинке, а ключ лежал под половиком!

\- Ты лучший, братан! - Дима радостно пихнул его в плечо.

Дома мать аккуратно сказала Диме, что Костя уже дома, но есть отказался и сразу ушел к себе. В фразе звучал явный поддекст: поговори с братом. Дима покорно пошел к нему в комнату, но дверь оказалась заперта, Дима стучал и просил впустить, но реакции кроме “Отвали” так и не последовало. На сердце тут же стало тошно. С Костяном творилась какая-то фигня. Надо было поймать момент, припереть его к стенке и вытярсти правду. Какой бы она не была. Дима уже понял, что умалчиванием проблем не решить.

Во вторник Костик после работы пошел в качалку, Дима явившийся позже брата решил нагнать его там. Но поговорить всё равно не удалось. В зале при всех не хотелось, а в машине Костян надулся и на все вопросы только грубил и огразылся. Можно было набить морду, но Дима не хотел расстраивать родителей и отложил воспитательный момент до выходных.

В среду позвонил Геша, были готовы анализы. Ему по дружбе сообщили Димины результаты - все отрицательные. Взяв с Димы торжественное обещание пользоваться впредь презервативами Геша пообещал оставить ключ под половиком.

Как выяснилось в квартире, оставил он не только ключ. На кухне на столе стояла бутылка шампанского и два бокала, в качестве закуски шла гроздь винограда. Тоня, заметно нервничавшая, обрадовалась отсрочке и выпила почти два бокала. От алкоголя она повеселела и расслабилась. В этот раз Димон оказался на высоте, его возлюбленная стонала и кричала, потом правда опять плакала, но вроде как от счастья, по крайней мере именно так она утверждала.

Дима даже попробовал ласкать её языком, хотя с другими бабами никогда этого не делал. Но Тоня была вся такая открытая, беззащитная, что его так и тянуло поцеловать её там и полизать. Никакого отторжения собственные действия у него не вызвали, пожалуй, он даже был не против это повторить при случае.

\- Надо будет от родителей съехать, - задумчиво сказал Димон, когда они одевались, - буду квартиру искать. Глупо по друзьям ныкаться.

\- Давай вместе снимать, - предложила Тоня и тут же зажала рот рукой, - я не это имела ввиду. В смысле, я не навязываюсь.

\- Давай, - Дима усмехнулся, - попробуем жить вместе.

Тоня расплылась в счастливой улыбке и заверила:

\- Я вкусно готовлю.

\- Даже если бы и не готовила. Мне в тебе не кулинарный талант интересен. Хочу тебя с родителями познакомить.

\- А не слишком быстро? - Тоня споро снимала постельное белье.

\- А зачем тянуть? - удивился Дима и принялся ей помогать. - У меня это серьезно, у тебя тоже. Давай попробуем быть вместе.

\- Давай, - Тоня кокетливо улыбнулась из-под челки.

Поставив стирку они ушли, не забыв спрятать ключ в оговоренном месте.

Вечером Дима позвонил Геше и долго бурно его благодарил и за шампанское и за квартиру.

\- Да ладно тебе, - Геша грустил на кухне допивая остатки выветрившегося шампанского, - надеюсь, это всё же не войдет в привычку.

\- Не, ты что, я квартиру сниму.

\- Вот и молодец, - Геша грустно усмехнулся, - кстати мне сегодня звонили по поводу твоего пацана, он стал ходить к психологу. Пока рано говорить, но есть шансы, что он придет в себя.

\- Спасибо, друг, - Дима усмехнулся, жизнь налаживалась.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал Геша и повесил трубку. На душе было тошно. Он хоть и знал, что Дима ему не светит, но от этого было не менее больно.

В четверг у Геши было с утра дурное настроение и даже плановое подравнивание кончиков у Тимы его не подняло. Тима был как обычно весел и болтлив, но Геше был всё равно.

\- Не кисни, - Тима потрепал его по плечу, - жизнь она конечно как зебра и заканчивается жопой, но только от тебя зависит когда это случится.

\- Мне кажется я из этой жопы и не вылезаю, - признался Геша, - высуну нос и обратно.

\- Бывает, но думай, о том что внутри зебра тоже полосатая, - на этой странной философской мысли они расстались.

По четвергам у Геши было сдвоенное занятие до половины десятого. В зале он заметил Диму и своего угрюмого сталкера, занимавшихся рядом. Дима на него не посмотрел, разговаривая с парнем, от этого стало ещё обидней. Занятие тоже прошло так себе. Одна из девиц, не удержалась на ногах и упала на Гешу. Он от того, чтобы рухнуть на пол её спас, но сам подвернул ногу, пришлось накладывать тугую повязку и сворачивать урок. Короче, это тоже не способствовало улучшению настроения. Из клуба он ушел даже ни с кем не попрощавшись, хотелось скорее попасть домой и лечь спать

Геша не сразу заметил, что за ним идут. Но это было так. Где-то на расстоянии десяти-пятнадцати метров шло наверное пятеро или шестеро парней, чеканя шаг. Сначала он не связал их появление с собой. Мало ли молодежи на ночных улицах. Но паранойя не дремала, до дома было идти еще минут десять и не по самым оживленным улицам. Стало страшно. Гешу били в школе, били и в институте, хотя он со временем научился защищаться и мог справиться с соперником один на один, даже с двумя или, если повезет с тремя, но с целой толпой у него не было шансов. Если бы не больная нога Геша бы побежал, но травма, случившаяся так не вовремя, лишила его и этих шансов. Оставалось только надеяться, что пронесет или просить о помощи. Имя Димы возникло в голове сразу. Геша достал телефон и стал вслушиваться гудки, ускоряя шаг. А его преследователи приближались. Дима ответил не сразу.

\- Что случилось? - спросил он тяжело дыша, видимо еще не ушел из качалки.

\- Я иду домой, - Геша прикрыл телефон рукой, - за мной какие-то парни. Не похоже, что просто так…

\- Ты где? - перебил его Дима сразу.

Геша поднял голову.

\- Лесная пять.

\- Буду через пять минут, держись, - бросил Дима без дальнейших расспросов.

Сразу стало легче. Геша выдохнул. Даже если ему только привиделось, пусть лучше Дима над ним посмеется.

\- Эй пидар! - раздалось из-за спины.

Не привиделось.

Дима не стал тратить время на душ и переодевания. Он только бросил брату, что тот добирается домой сам и должен захватить вещи, и бросился в раздевалку за ключами. Но он опоздал. Когда он доехал до места, драка уже началась. Геша еще стоял на ногах, но в свете фонарей было видно, что ему изрядно досталось.

\- Пошли нахуй отсюда! - заорал Дима выруливая прямо на тротуар и выскакивая из машины.

\- Отвали, мужик, не видишь пидара жизни учим! - ситуация до боли напоминала ту, в которой Дима уже успел побывать, только тут вместо злых подростков были вполне себе взрослые мужчины. Двоих Димон даже узнал, вместе ходили в качалку, хоть и не общались.

\- Хватит! - рявкнул он и подошел к Геше, - ты как?

Геша кивнул. Он стоял согнувшись, держался за бок, лицо было разбито. Дима понимал, что еще пара минут, его повалили бы на пол и добили.

\- Он тоже из этих, - сказал один из мужиков, - я их в качалке вместе видел.

\- Еще один пидар! - загудели остальные.

Дима встал в стойку. Этих не распугать одним видом, значит придется драться. Мелькнула мысль, что зря он Костика с собой не захватил. Рядом выпрямившись встал Геша. Так они и встретили нападавших плечом к плечу.

Исход драки был немного предсказуем - приехала полиция. Видимо кто-то из бдительных граждан не остался в стороне от шума и криков и позвонил куда надо. Хулиганы сбежали, а вот Дима и Геша рухнули на землю рядом как и стояли. Доблестные служители законы там их и подобрали - тепленьких.  Всё, что дали сделать - это закрыть машину, после чего упаковали в “воронок” и отвезли в отделение.

\- Спасибо тебе, - Геша держался за бок, - если бы не ты…

\- Фигня, братан, - усмехнулся Дима и тут же застонал, челюсть болела, - обращайся.

\- Разговорчики, - рявкнул на них недовольный сержант.

В “обезьяннике” было пустнынно. Кроме Гешы и Димы там был еще какой-то то ли бомж, то ли просто пьянчужка, спавший на одной из скамей.

\- Что с ребрами? - Обеспокоился Дима, ему совсем не нравилось как Геша охал и прижимал руку к боку.

\- Похожу сломались, - усмехнулся тот, - болят собаки…

\- Эй! - Дима принялся стучать по прутьям, - Кто-нибудь! Врача можно?

\- Да оставь, - отмахнулся Геша, - не смертельно же.

Но Дима его не слушал и продолжал шуметь. На крики минуты через две вышел полицейский с крайне недовольным лицом.

\- Что орешь? Заткнулись быстро!

\- Врача вызовите, - потребовал Дима, - у него ребра сломаны.

\- Ага спешу и падаю, сначала бил его, теперь врача требуешь, - отмахнулся полицейский.

\- Не бил я его! - возмутился несправедливо оговоренный Дима, - Он мой друг! Я его защищал. Хоть аптечку дай, я ему ребра перетяну.

\- Заткнись уже, а? - потребовал тот. - А ты мы вам сверху драки ещё и сопротивление припишем.

\- Семён, ты? - вдруг удивился Дима, наклоняя голову на бок.

\- А ты? - парень замер напротив.

\- Я Соколов Дмитрий. Ну, помнишь? Служили же вместе!

\- Дмитрий? - полицейский задумался на пару секунд, а потом радостно выдохнул, - Димон!

\- Он самый! Сёма!

Через решетку они пожали руки, побили друг друга по плечам.

\- Ты как вообще в эту драку влез? - удивился Сёма.

Он смягчился и притащил-таки аптечку. Дима взялся бинтовать Геше ребра прямо поверх футболки. Геше казалось, что от такой помощи пользы мало, но помалкивал, надеясь, что знакомство Димы с полицейским поможет им выйти из ситуации без потерь.

\- Говорю же, за друга заступился, - Димон наклонился к Геше поближе, - не слишком туго?

\- Фиг знает, - Геша пожал плечами, - ноет сильно, не могу понять туго или нет.

\- Нам вызов поступил, что хулиганы пидаров бьют, - Сёма с сомнением смотрел на парней, - даже ехать не хотели вначале. Но уж больно настойчивая бабка в том доме живет. И главное заяву отказывается писать. Так что скорее всего вы выйдете отсюда утром. Если этих не отловили.

\- Ага, - Дима закончил бинтовать и закрепил бинт, - на работу завтра мне всё равно не идти, с такой рожей меня до клиентов не допустят.

\- Я тебе синяки замажу, - Геша осторожно сделал глубокий вздох, - у меня есть чем.

\- Даже в тебе не сомневался, - усмехнулся Дима.

\- Не знал, что ты из этих, - брезгливо скривился Сёма, - в армии вроде нормальным был.

\- Что? - Дима удивленно посмотрел на него.

Сёма отвел взгляд.

\- Позвонить дай, - потребовал Дима без былой теплоты в голосе, - нам вроде бы положено.

\- Не то чтобы положено, - Сёма поморщился, - ночью начальства нет, сейчас свою трубу принесу, но по паре минут каждому - не больше.

\- Ты почему ему не сказал, что ты не такой? - удивился Геша.

\- Не его собачье дело, - буркнул Дима, - какая разница такой я или нет? Это значит меня и защищать не надо если я их ваших?

Ответить Геша не успел - вернулся Семён.

Пока тот стоял на стреме Дима быстро набрал Тоню, благо помнил её номер наизусть, хоть и узнал его совсем недавно. Она узнав о случившемся и выслушав просьбу отмазать на завтра, ужасно расчувствовалась и потребовала сказать в каком он отделении. Дима назвал, но заверил её, что его уже утром отпустят. Следующим звонил Геша, ему было особо некому набирать, появление любого другого гея, могло спровоцировать ухудшение ситуации, поэтому он опять обратился за помощью к Вике, та молча выслушав сжатую версию произошедшего отрывисто бросила в трубку:

\- Пришлю адвоката, - и отключилась.

Оставалось только ждать.

Адвокат - молодая высокая девица с короткой стрижкой и лошадиным лицом появилась в отделении одновремнно с Тоней, которая тоже зачем-то приехала, такая ненакрашенная и милая, по мнению Димы. Вдвоем они принялись требовать отпустить задержанных. Потом адвокат ушла куда-то, а Тоня осталась. Она сбегала в туалет и вернулась с влажным платком, чтобы стереть с лица Димы кровь. Потом протерла им с Гешей разбитые костяшки и очень сетовала, что нечем обеззаразить.

Их и правда выпустили, видимо адвокат несмотря на непривлекательную внешность знала своё дело, а может Сёма заступился. Он вышел провожать из на крыльцо.

Дима одной рукой прижимал к себе Тоню, а другой поддерживал хромавшего Гешу. Нога, поврежденная до этого, в драке подверглась новым нагрузкам и болела ещё сильнее.

Адвокат была на машине, она согласилась подкинуть их до того места, где Дима был вынужден оставить свою.

Сёма посмотрел на Тоню, потом на Диму и удивленно произнес:

\- Я думал ты из этих, - он пренебрежительно кивнул в сторону Геши, - что ты не сказал?

\- Я сказал, - спокойной ответил Дима, помогая Геше устроиться на заднем сидении, - это мой друг. Просто ты не услышал. Бывай.

Он не стал пожимать руку бывшему армейскому товарищу, просто махнул на прощание.

\- Геше в травму надо, - сказала Тоня укладывая голову парня себе на колени, - и тебе тоже.

\- Ага, - Дима не стал спорить, - тебя домой завезу и в травму поедем.

\- Давайте я вашу девушку домой отвезу, а вы сразу в травму, - предложила адвокат - Милана, как она себя назвала.

\- Да неловко как-то , - Дима покачал головой, - вы и так из-за нас ночью приехали.

\- Ну, так и уже не сплю и уже за рулем, так что какая разница? - пожала та плечами, - По ночному городу быстро будет.

\- Сколько мы вам должны? - уточнила Тоня, ласково гладя Гешу по голове.

\- Мои услуги оплачивает фонд, - откликнулась адвокат.

\- А что за фонд? - Тоня продолжила забрасывать девушку вопросами.

Дима слушал их в полуха. Его очень волновало состояние Геши. Он всё думал, что было бы если бы он не успел. Как бы он жил дальше, если бы знал что Геша погиб вот так по ударами жестоких идиотов? Становилось страшно, а при мысли, что это может повториться в любой момент, ещё и тоскливо, и жутко.

Доехав до места Дима помог Геше перелечь на заднее сидение и отправил Тоню домой вместе с Миланой.

В травме их встретили неласково, но всё же помогли. Хотя и пугали, что сообщат в полицию о подозрительных повреждениях. У Геши оказалось два треснутых ребра и серьезное растяжение в районе голеностопная, лодыжка даже опухла, в остальном ничего страшного, синяки и ушибы средней тяжести. Дима, тот и вовсе отделался испугом и несколькими синяками, челюсть, которая здорово ныла была цела, а остальное должно было зажить в течение нескольких дней. Геше наложили тугую повязку и выписали больничный на две недели. Из травмы Дима повез друга домой. Накачанный обезболивающими Геша дрых на заднем сидении, а Дима с силой сжимал руль и никак не мог перестать думать о том, что прямо сейчас в эту самую минуту где-то кого-то бьют, не за дело, а за глупость - за ориентацию.

Гешу пришлось чуть ли не на себе тащить в квартиру. Дима уложил парня на кровать, снял с него обувь, а потом плюнул и раздел до трусов, принес воды и замер посреди комнаты не зная, что ещё сделать.

\- Не бросай меня сегодня, ладно? - тихо попросил Геша приоткрывая глаза.

\- Ага, - Дима кивнул, разделся сам и забрался под одеяло.

Он устроил Гешу у себя на плече, так чтобы не побеспокоить больные ребра.

\- Спи, я рядом, - прошептал он, - никто тебя не тронет.

\- Ты теплый, - шепнул Геша и уснул.

Дима думал, что сам не заснет ещё долго, но сон срубил его почти сразу.

Утром, точнее днем, он проснулся первым. Выбрался из постели аккуратно, сгонял в душ и отправился на кухню, прикрыв за собой дверь. С Гешиного домашнего телефона он набрал сначала брата, выслушал кучу претензий по поводу своего побега и заодно выяснил, что тот соврал родителям, потом позвонил на работу, переговорил с Тоней, той удалось отмазать его до понедельника.

Дима задумчиво приготовил себе и Геше завтрак и пошел проведать “пациента”. Тот как раз проснулся и сидел на кровати спустив ноги на пол и уперев локти в колени.

\- Ты как? - спросил Дима, аккуратно присаживаясь рядом.

\- Спасибо, хреново, - откликнулся Геша, - телефон принеси - мне в клуб позвонить надо.

Разговор был недолгим, Геша вызвонил какого-то Вениамина Сергеевича, вкратце описал ситуацию и легко получил разрешение выйти на работу после выздоровления.

Дима принес ему завтрак прямо в постель.

\- У тебя проблем не будет, - уточнил он, - на работе, в смысле?

\- Не, - Геша отмахнулся, - не заплатят, конечно, но и место моё никуда не денется. Во-первых я эксклюзив, а во-вторых Веня - это любовник Тимы. Это я их в своё время познакомил. Знаешь, тебе как натуралу, наверное никогда не испытать это идиотское чувство, когда один твой бывший сходится с другим твоим бывшим и у них всё срастается. Такое ощущение, что я им обоим послужил в качестве тренажера для отношений… Ну и Веня, он крутой, при деньгах, депутат опять же. Маскируется, сволочь, но каждый устраивается как умеет. Он тут много чем в городе владеет и кафе-барами и салонами красоты и вот сеть клубов - тоже его. Так что без работы я не останусь.

\- Типа пидарги друг друга не бросают? - усмехнулся Дима.

\- Типа того, - Геша легонько пихнул его в плечо, - ну и Тима наверное вечером принесется. Он любит из себя наседку изображать. Притащит полные сумки продуктов, суп наварит. Мы когда встречались, он всё время супы варил, разные. Как не приду в гости - на столе суп! Некоторые я до него даже не знал, что существуют. Он просто суповый маньяк!

Димон рассмеялся, представив себе парикмахера-феечку в поварском колпаке. И даже не поморщился, услышав о том, что Геша и Тима когда-то были вместе.

\- И как же они вместе живут? - спросил он, - Ведь депутат точно всё время на виду.

\- Ну так и живут, - усмехнулся Геша, - Веня документы выправил, типа Тима его двоюродный брат, поэтому живет у него. Знаешь, иногда то что хочешь спрятать нужно выставлять напоказ. Наглости им, конечно, обоим не занимать, но журналюги пока не прочухали, где их наебывают. Глядишь обойдется.

Дима остался у Геши до вечера, ухаживал за ним как умел, практически не давая вставать, чтобы не перегружать ногу, водил в туалет под руку. Сварил картошки на обед и поджарил найденные в холодильнике котлеты. В пять вечера и правда пришел Тима.

\- Ой, - сказал он, когда увидел на пороге Димона, - а я и не знал, что вы вместе.

\- Мы не вместе, - возмутился Дима, но потом усмехнулся, - это распространенное заблужение. Мы - друзья.

Геша, вышедший в коридор усмехнулся. Друзья - это хорошо, но больно.

\- Ну и попал же ты, - тихо посочувствовал ему Тима, когда Дима ушел к себе.

\- Сам знаю, - Геша прикрыл глаза на секунду, - но сердцу не прикажешь. Отболит и перестанет.

\- Ага, время лечит, - Тима прошел на кухню.

\- Что, пришло время для супчика? - Геша устроился за столом, положив больную ногу по-наполеоновски на табуретку.

\- Сегодня будет китайский бульон с картофелем и свининой - пальчики оближешь, - заверил его Тима и приступил к священнодействию.

Уже поздно вечером его забрал Вениамин. Поцокал языком на Гешины синяки и пообещал, что выплатит ему шестьдесят процентов от оклада, если тот принесет больничный. На том и расстались.

Перед сном позвонил Димон, спросил не надо ли чего.

“Тебя”, - мысленно откликнулся Геша, но вслух сказал другое:

\- В магазин сходить надо будет, у Тимы специфические представления о пище, холодильник полон, но есть нечего, я список надиктую и денег дам.

\- Ага, - Дима засопел, - я Тоню с собой возьму, чтобы ничего не перепутать. Ты не против?

\- Нет, не против.

Геше было грустно и больно. Он лежал и пялился в потолок.

А потом всё завертелось. Тоня и Дима навещали его каждый день. Дима возил на перевязки, Тоня стесняя приносила милую стряпню, типа домашних пирожков. Геша не мог на неё злиться, как и не мог не ревновать. Но Тоня была очень милой, открытой, и в чем-то наивной, девушкой. Она очень подходила Диме.

Они искали квартиру, чтобы съехаться и знакомили друг друга с родителями. Наверное через пару лет у них уже будет сын или дочка. Возможно Гешу даже пригласят на свадьбу.

Подходящая квартира нашлась в фонде поддержки ЛГБТ. После происшествия с Гешей, Тоня подружилась с Миланой и стала туда ходить в качестве волонтера. К ужасу Геши, и дальнейшему Димы, Тоня легко сошлась с Викой. Там же на стенде объявлений она нашла идеальное. В их районе, не слишком далеко от работы и условия отличные. А то, что хозяин гей - так это уже никого не смущало. Он собирался через пару месяцев уехать на ПМЖ в другу страну в поисках лучшей жизни.

Геша обещал помочь с переездом.

После той драки у него начались проблемы со сном. Он стал бояться ходить по вечерам один, вызывал к клубу такси. А потом не мог заставить себя войти в подъезд, потому что ему казалось, что его кто-то может поджидать. В клубе дергался, когда ловил на себе неприязненные взгляды мужчин. Тех, кто напал на него он больше не видел, Веня усилил охрану самого клуба, говорил, что ребята пару раз гоняли какую-то сомнительную шушеру, но Геша всё равно психовал, особенно, возвращаясь домой после вечерних занятий.

Диме не говорил, не хотел вешать на парня свои проблемы. Тем более, что у того и без него было много всего разного в жизни.

Дима навестил Всеволода, узнал, что тот начал ходить на занятия по самообороне. Тоня помогла матери мальчика устроиться на работу в их же салон, в бухгатерию. Они активно искали варианты как помочь семье сменять квартиру на другую на первом этаже или в доме с лифтом, чтобы отец Севы был не так зависим от жены и сына и мог бы сам покидать квартиру без чужой помощи.

Сам Дима регулярно заходил в гости к Геше, иногда один, иногда с Тоней.

Вдвоем с Гешей они пошли присмотреть кольцо, чтобы можно было сделать предложение.

\- Не слишком торопишься? - поддел его Геша.

\- Ну, я же пока только прицениваюсь, - стушевался Дима, - Знаешь, братан, я никогда не думал, что буду так кого-то любить. Она такое чудо чудесное. У меня в груди всё сжимается, когда думаю о ней.

И Геша вдруг понял, что у него больше не болит сердце, что в какой-то непонятный момент Дима перестал быть его эротической фантазией и любовной мечтой и стал кем-то вроде брата. Именно о таком брате Геша всегда и мечтал, именно о таких отношениях в семье. Он улыбнулся светло и радостно и предложил:

\- А давай купим ей цветы и споем серенаду под окнами? Я на гитаре играть умею.

\- А давай! - Обрадовался Дима предложению.

Субботнее утро было просто чудесное, Дима просыпался с удовольствием. Вчерашняя выходка удалась на славу, Тоня плакала и смеялась, когда с балкона смотрела на “двух очаровательных идиотов в сомбреро”. И где только Геша умудрился их достать? Соседи тоже видимо прониклись и полицию никто не вызвал. Дима посмотрел на часы и понял, что пора вставать, он обещал съездить с Тоней присмотреть им кровать в будущее гнездышко. Хозяин квартиры оставлял им всю мебель, но кровать они хотели свою и новую, тем более, что та, что была не подходила для двоих. Так что пришлось подниматься, идти в душ и так далее.

Несколько дней назад у них с Тоней состоялся разговор. После работы, когда Дима высадил её у дома и сказал, что заедет к Геше, она вдруг посмотрела на него серьезно и спросила:

\- Ты с ним спал?

Дима немного растерялся от такой прямоты.

\- Пару раз оставался ночевать, а кровать у него одна. Но если ты про секс, то нет, я серьезно только по девочкам…

\- Мне кажется, - сказала Тоня, - что у него никого нет. Я думала, может у вас что было и он надеется тебя вернуть.

\- Тонь, ну ты чего? - возмутился Дима, - Ты-то должна знать. Мы с Геше друзья.

\- Просто спросила, - смутилась она, - но если он не по тебе тоскует, надо ему кого-нибудь найти.

\- Зачем? - удивился Дима.

\- Потому что человек создан для счастья! И вообще, это ужасно грустно, он приходит домой, а там его никто не ждет. У него даже кота нет!

\- У Геши аллергия, - вступился Димон за друга.

\- Ну и рыбок он тоже не завел, на рыбок-то аллергии у него нет? И парня нет. - Тоня был очень серьезна, - Давай найдем ему кого-нибудь. Я могу в фонде поспрашивать нет ли какого сайта знакомств для геев.

\- Что-то мне кажется Геша нас за это по головке не погладит, - заметил Дима.

\- Сначала может и нет, но потом, когда тоже влюбится и будет счастлив - он всё поймет, - Тоня мечтательно улыбнулась, - можно будет ходить на двойные свидания.

Дима был вынужден дать согласие на аферу. Но в душе надеялся, что Тоня отвлечется на что-нибудь ещё и откажется от своей идеи. Потому что он-то хорошо знал как страшен может быть Геша в гневе. Поэтому Дима и вез сегодня Тонечку в магазин, чтобы у неё просто не оставалось свободного времени.

На кухне неожиданно, несмотря на то, что время было почти полдень, обнаружились все члены семьи.

\- А чего вы не на даче? - удивился Дима, глядя на родителей, - случилось чего?

Мать только всхлипнула тихонечко и бросила несчастный взгляд на Костика. Отец приобнял её за плечи и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Костян? - удивился Дима. Сердце сжалось от испуга. Со всеми этими событиями он совсем забыл о том, что хотел поговорить с братом. Неужели всё и правда плохо? Может он болен? И уже сказал родителям?

\- Я с тобой поговорить хотел, - пробормотал брат, пряча глаза.

\- Ой, не надо, - всхлипнула мать, - Костенька, не надо…

\- Тише, - отец посмотрел на Диму серьезно, - они родные - разберутся.

\- Я наедине хотел поговорить, - начал Костян, - но мать… короче ты только при родителях не начинай, ладно?

\- Да что случилось-то? - Дима от всех этих недоговорок начал паниковать представляя себе разные ужасы параллельно считая сколько денег он сможет дать на лечение сразу, а сколько и в какие сроки успеет собрать.

\- Я хотел признаться, - Костик набрал воздуха в грудь, - Я - гей!

На кухне повисла гробовая тишина.

\- Мам, а ты завтрак приготовила? - спросил Дима секунд через десять, - Ну, раз уж вы никуда не уехали?

\- Ты меня слышал вообще? - возмутился Костя, родители молча косились на старшего сына, ожидая когда же до него дойдет, - Я только что признался, что я гей, пидар, гомосек, жопотрах!

Дима отвесил брату подзатыльник, не сильно, но своё мнение обозначил.

\- Не ругайся при матери!

\- И это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать? - возмутился Костя.

\- Ну, - Димон осмотрел брата оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы, вспомнил как трепетно Геша относится к своему телу, вспомнил нежного и мечтательного Тиму, своего начальника опять же, в котором он не был до конца уверен, но всё же, и признал, - да, не легко тебе придется… Но я знаю кто тебе поможет! Ща поем и пойдем знакомиться.

Родители были в шоке, брат чуть было не сел мимо табуретки.

\- Мам, так как на счет похавать? Я такой голодный, ведь всю ночь не ел, - стал клянчить Дима.

Мама подорвалась и тут же засуетилась по кухне, заваривала чай, жарила яичницу.

\- Ты, признаться, воспринял это легче, чем мы думали, - отец с некоторым недоверием смотрел на сына.

\- Да мне-то что? - удивился Дима, - Это ж не я гей. Внуков мы вам с Тоней родим. А мелкий пусть живет как хочет.

Мама всхлипнула и посмотрела на Диму с таким умилением, что даже стало неловко.

\- Вырос совсем…

\- Мам, - возмутился Дима, - мне двадцать пять скоро, я давно вырос…

\- Тебе что ни капельки не противно? - Костян никак не мог смириться с реакцией брата.

\- Я тебя с другом познакомлю - сам всё поймешь, - усмехнулся Дима и принялся за яичницу.

После завтрака, они пошли к Геше. Костя держался на расстоянии вытянутой руки и всё время вздрагивал, стоило Диме сделать хоть жест в его сторону.

\- Не дергайся, - взмолился Дима, - не собираюсь я тебя бить.

\- Не понимаю, - Костян смотрел тоскливо, - я сам себя ненавижу. Извелся весь. Таньку бросил, удавиться хотел. Родителям признался - думал выгонят, а мама стала мне пару на сайте знакомств искать. Отец сказал, что я всё равно его сын. Тебе ссал признаться, ты же крутой старший брат. Ты служил. Как же так?

\- Ну, люди меняются, а с предками нам повезло, - Дима пожал плечами и обнял брата за плечо, несмотря на его сопротивление, - ты мой братан. Ну, пидарг, да и фиг с ним.

***

Геша знал кто звонит ему в дверь. Только один человек на свете имел наглость наплевать не его Гешины личные субботы и раз за разом влезал в процесс ухода за собой.

\- Ну и что опять? - вместо приветствия спросил Геша, открывая дверь названному гостю. Точнее названным гостям. За плечом у Димы стоял личный Гешин персональный сталкер. Тот самый, что сотни раз приходил на него посмотреть, а потом,  увидев, что его заметили - сбегал. Когда они стояли рядом - сходство было потрясающим. Разве что сталкер был на полголовы выше и помоложе, да и черты лица были… благороднее что ли, - ты что клонированием размножаешься? - возмущенно уточнил Геша, не сводя глаз со “второго Димы”.

\- Придумал тоже, - фыркнул “Дима первый” - это мой братан - Костян, он сегодня признался, что он из ваших - гей, то есть. Хочу чтобы ты его ввел в курс дела, а то он геем стал недавно. Мелкий, знакомься - это мой дргу Геша, он очень крутой пидарг, так что не зли его - пожалеешь.

Костик с интересом рассматривал феерическое зрелище с тюрбаном на голове, голубой субстанцией неизвестного происхожения на лице и в коротком фиолетовеньком халатике, судя по всему на голое тело. Геша от такого пристального внимания даже смутился.

\- Позвонил бы что ли, - пробормотал он, - идите на кухню, сейчас смою маску и приду.

\- Зачем рушить хорошую традицию? - усмехнулся Дима, - Я остаться не могу, мы с Тоней в мебельный собирались. Так что оставляю мелкого под твоей опекой. Не обижай ребенка. Пока!

С этими словами Дима, довольно посмеиваясь, упорхнул из квартиры, прежде, чем ему успели помешать.

\- Кухня там, - буркнул Геша, закрыв входную дверь, и скрылся в ванной.

Костик задумчиво осмотрел коридор, потом пошел в указанном направлении, кухня была не очень большая, но светлая, уютная. Он примоастился за столом, не решая трогать здесь что-то. В голове гудело от разных мыслей. Геша - предмет его мечтаний, тот человек, что заставил Костю задуматься о собственной ориентации и чуть не сойти с ума от этого. Костя дурел, когда его видел, мечтал дотронуться, поцеловать, оказаться с ним в постели, а потом… что обычно следует потом подсказало соответствующее порно. Сначала смотреть было противно, а потом он как-то незаметно для себя втянулся и начал представлять на месте актеров себя и Гешу.

Он по капле узнавал новую информацию о предмете своих чаяний, то девочки администраторы обмолвятся, что у Геши день рождения в апреле, то кто-то из мужиков в качалке скажет, что видел тренера-пидара на выходных в торговом центре. Всё что было связано с Гешей было для Кости настоящей ценностью. Он с закрытыми глазами мог воспроизвести его образ.

Когда он узнал, что Гешу избили и из-за этого он две недели не сможет ходить на занятия, то просто озверел. Вычислить, кто именно принял в этом участие не составило труда, поймав одного придурка он выяснил имена и места жительства других и лично при помощи кулаков объяснил им, что Гешу трогать нельзя ни при каких обстоятельствах. Вышло доходчиво - двое, как вышли из больницы, вовсе свалили из города, остальных он в районе больше не видел. Но, если надо, был готов повторить внушение.

Только вот смелости хотя бы заговорить с Гешей у него не хватало. Да и он боялся реакции брата. Всё же Димон был для него очень важным человеком, да и морду мог набить легко. Костик хотел отложить признание до той поры, пока Дима не съедет, но потом решил, что это совсем глупо, если уж он Диме ничего не может сказать, то как сможет сказать что-то Геше? Да и чем дольше откладываешь признание, тем страшнее становиться. И вот тебе на! Дима и Геша друзья. Дима жмет руку гею, подшучивает над ним, смотрит по доброму и с усмешкой. Когда это произошло? Как? Почему Костик этого не заметил? В голове роились вопросы, а вот подходящих ответов под рукой не было.

Геша выплыл из ванной уже маски на лице, но всё еще в халатике и полотенце на голове.

\- Ну что, давай знакомиться, - сказал он, - могу предложить тебе чаю, зелёного, другого всё равно нет, кофе - тем более.

\- Значит чай, - пожал плечами Костик, заворожено глядя на Гешу. Впервые видя его так близко, что можно было дотронуться рукой.

\- Ну, рассказывай, - усмехнулся Геша, ставя чайник греться и садясь напротив, - как ты докатился до такой голубой жизни?

Парень был, пожалуй, даже красив. Сейчас, когда он не смотрел на Гешу с агрессией, то можно было оценить и красивый разворот плеч, и красоту голубых глаз и приятные губы, пускай и не слишком “минетные”. Геша поймал себя на том, что подвисает глядя на этот шикарный образец самца. В голове становилось пусто, а в паху как раз наоборот, образовывался некоторый избыток крови.

“Дима меня убьет”, - в ужасе подумал Геша, но даже это не сподвигло его на то, чтобы перестать пялиться на брата друга.

“Димон меня прикончит, когда узнает”, - мысленно решил Костик, - “да и черт с ним”.

\- Когда я увидел тебя в клубе в первый раз, то со спины решил, что ты девчонка. Ты как раз был на каблуках, волосы на затылке собраны, плечу у тебя не широкие, да я пятился в основном на задницу, так что просто не обратил внимание, что там выше, - начал он свою исповедь, глядя как изумленно раскрывает глаза Геша, - когда я понял, что ты мужик у меня всё внутри оборвалось. Дальше стало только хуже. Я уже не мог перестать о тебе думать… Ты начал мне сниться.

**Эпилог**

Единственное, что сказал Дима через полгода, когда узнал, что его младший брат и его лучший друг встречаются друг с другом было:

\- Охренеть можно!

Но зря Геша и Костя боялись, что Димон будет против их союза. Дима не такой! Ведь это его младший брат и его лучший друг! Они буквально созданы друг для друга! Димон о лучшем и мечтать не мог: и Геша в надежных руках и Костян привел в семью не абы кого. Тоня была с ним целиком и полностью согласна. Родители тоже как-то неожиданно быстро приняли Гешу как третьего сына.

Но всё равно... Охренеть можно!


End file.
